Rollercoaster
by seer203
Summary: The stories about the kids your parents always warned you to stay away from. High School AU. Semi-Dark Themes. OOC. Multiple Pairings.
1. Everyone

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the British TV drama Skins UK which inspired this.

 **WARNINGS: swearing, crack-ish, drug use, alcohol abuse, character death, multiple plot lines/pairings which includes one male/male pair later on, implicit sexual content, mild scenes of violence, some OOC, full of drama and angsty stuff. CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

Rollercoaster ~ The stories about the kids your parents always warned you to stay away from. High School AU. Multiple Pairings.

 **Chapter One: _Everyone_**

Temari always considered herself to be quite a smart girl.

So she really should have known better than to let Naruto Uzumaki talk her into throwing a party at her house the night before her father got home from his third honeymoon. How Naruto managed to convince her was beyond her, but irregardless it happened. Now she laid in her bed, with her boyfriend Shikamaru Nara beside her, and a hung over, and half naked, Kiba Inuzuka, passed out on the floor at the foot of her bed. She also knew that there were probably at least thirty other people, most of her best friends included, passed out in random areas of her house.

The night came back to her in bits and pieces as she stared at the noodles dangling off of her rotating ceiling fan. Her house was a complete mess, with food splattered on the walls, broken glass from lamps or vases scattered across the hallway grounds and the stairs, discarded clothing and shoes in random rooms, and bottles of vodka and cans of beer everywhere you looked. Maybe the word mess was an understatement for the state of her house at the moment.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba spent the whole night dancing to the electronic music that blared through the two story house. Gaara and Shikamaru smoked through pipes and bongs while silently observing everything around them. Hinata disappeared halfway into the night doing who knows what, and Sasuke as well had gone missing around the same time. Choji had triggered the food fight when he accidentally spilled a bowl of spaghetti he had helped himself to on a drunken TenTen. And then there was Ino. Oh God, Ino. She spent the first half of the night getting drunk off of body shots and shooters and the other half she spent held up in the bathroom, clearly not able to hold all that alcohol down.

It was a rather fun night though, that much Temari could admit.

She let out a breath before looking over at her nightstand and grabbing her boyfriends pack of cigarettes. She picked one out and then her lighter, placing the cigarette in between her lips and lighting it up. She didn't really like smoking all that much. What she actually enjoyed about it was the smell. After about six or seven months of dating Shikamaru the scent of burning tobacco was something she was growing more and more fond of everyday. As she took her third drag that morning, and the sun rays peeked their way through her curtains lighting up her normally dark room, the voice of her boyfriend shocked her slightly.

"You know, those things are gonna kill you. I think you should slow it down."

He still laid on his stomach, his arm under the pillow and his head turned away from her. His eyes were still shut and she smirked before moving closer to him and tracing her fingers up and down his back. The blanket they had used the night before was only covering his body from the waist down, leaving his back bare.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." She took another drag and laid back down, keeping her chest covered by the blanket. "My dad comes home today."

"Bummer..." He mumbled, turning his head to face her but his eyes remained closed. "Gonna clean up then?"

She sighed out a breath of smoke before shrugging her shoulders. "Not sure yet."

His eyes opened slowly, and he reached out to grab the cigarette from her lips. "Well if you don't die from these things, but instead at your parents finding the house like this, don't come and haunt me alright. Dealing with ghosts seems too... troublesome."

Temari laughed a bit, as he turned to lay on his back. She scooted over and rested her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. "You smoke more than anyone I know. If anyone were to die because of cigarettes it would be you."

He took a drag before putting the cigarette out on the glass ashtray she kept for him beside her bed on the nightstand. "And if I did?"

Temari shut her eyes and inhaled his smokey scent. "I guess... I guess I would die right along with you."

She felt his fingers tap beneath her chin, lifting her face up and pressing their lips together. She smiled into the kiss, and Shikamaru moved his hand over to her shoulder. He always liked feeling her smooth skin and her soft lips. She was definitely a troublesome girl indeed, however, the past few months he had spent with her had been quite nice.

Their moment was ruined of course, when a very loud Naruto barged in through the door without even knocking. Temari rolled her eyes and laid back on her side of the bed, while the blonde began to walk around her room in search of something. Shikamaru rested his hands behind his head, already used to the lack of boundaries their group of friends shared. They were indeed a pretty close bunch with some exceptions like Hinata and Sasuke who were still question marks to him and closer to Naruto and Ino more than anyone else. Sometimes though, in scenarios like this one, he began to think that it was possible the group was a bit too close.

"Have you guys seen my car keys, and my car... and Sasuke?" Naruto asked sheepishly, walking over towards the window, opposite the bed.

"Fucking idiot." Temari mumbled to herself and turned to lay on her side.

Shikamaru rose an eyebrow when Naruto crossed his arms and furrowed his blond brows in thought.

"You gave your keys to Sasuke?" He asked. Naruto nodded in response. "He took off with Hinata around midnight." Shikamaru finished.

Naruto groaned running a hand through his messy hair. "Shit." He checked the time on his orange wristwatch before looking back at Shikamaru. "Wait! There's no way Sasuke-teme ran off with Hinata-chan last night! Hinata-chan would never even talk to him."

"I saw them leaving together. I think Shino was with them too."

"Yeah right. I know Sasuke better than anyone and he's never even mentioned talking to Hinata-chan."

"Maybe they started talking last night." Shikamaru shrugged, scratching his chin a bit. "You might know Sasuke pretty well, but Hinata isn't some open book. I'd say Ino is the only one who actually what's going on in her mind."

"Whatever." Naruto smirked before he sucked at his teeth and waved his hand. "I don't know what you were smoking last night but there's no way that Sasuke-teme and Hinata-chan left together." He checked the time on his watch again before he started to button up his open, food stained shirt. "Anyway, we should probably start waking people up. At this rate half the student body is gonna be late to school today, you know?"

Temari reopened her eyes at that and turned to look at Naruto over her shoulder. Slowly, her eyes were widening. "Half of the student body? Just how many people are still here?"

Naruto scratched his chin. "I couldn't tell you, you know. Well it's more like half of the senior year but I'll just say... a lot. I couldn't find Gaara anywhere though, or Hinata-chan and Sasuke-teme. And Ino took off after her barf session in the bathroom... Choji is still knocked out in the kitchen from when TenTen punched him... and she and Sakura-chan are asleep in Gaara's room soooo... I guess it's pretty much strangers down there. Hey where is Kiba by the way?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Look down."

Naruto's blue eyes widened a bit before he looked down at the foot of the bed and began to laugh loudly. Kiba was laying there in his underwear with the word 'Virgin' written on his forehead with black permanent marker. Naruto remembered doing that himself. He gave the brown haired boy a kick in the side while still laughing.

"Kiba get up you lightweight! It's time for school!"

Shikamaru laughed a bit while Temari sighed.

She looked up at him resting her cheek on his shoulder. "Might blow it off today. I need to clean the house before my father gets home and has a stroke from the mess."

Naruto laughed. "Good luck with that Temari, there's a fucking pasta curtain in the living room."

She narrowed her eyes at the Uzumaki boy. "Yeah right. The party was your stupid idea so you're staying here and helping me clean up this mess."

Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "The whole point of the party was to get Kiba here to lose his virginity you know, but since that didn't work out we have to try again. So... anyone up for a get Kiba laid party tonight?"

She rolled her eyes again, reaching over for a t-shirt she spotted arms length away from her. "Why does Kiba's sex life concern you, Naruto?"

"He's almost seventeen and he's never been laid. It's sad." Naruto began to explain. "And embarrassing. I'm just being a friend."

Shikamaru chuckled the comment while Temari groaned and fell back onto her pillow. She really hated being friends with so much men sometimes.

* * *

Sakura was surrounded by silent, unmoving bodies when she woke up that morning. Just by looking around the room she recognized she was still in Temari and Gaara's house. She let out a breath as she turned to see who she had shared the bed with the night before, only to spot TenTen, laying in nothing but her bra and underwear. Sakura sat up and lifted her legs from under the cover that they had shared and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before patting down her pink hair and walking out of the room. There were so much teenagers, some she recognized some she didn't, just passed out in random places everywhere, with food and beer bottles, but she couldn't spot the one person she was always looking for. She walked down the steps spotting her dress from the night before and picked it up off of the ground. That's when she looked down to see herself in nothing the blue cartoon ninja t-shirt that Kiba was wearing the night before. Her pink hair was a mess, her makeup smeared, and there was some tomato sauce stains on her body. She began to slowly step over the bottles and people who laid on the ground until she finally reached the front door of the house. She looked back, her jade colored eyes scanning the room once more looking for Sasuke. She sighed softly when she saw no sign of him and opened the door to step out, closing it behind her.

The fresh summer air felt good against her body as she walked closer to the steps on the front porch. Summer was close to ending however so the warm weather would be gone soon. She spotted a few cars parked out on the street but didn't see any sign of Sasuke's black car anywhere. There was a chance he had arrived with Naruto in the Uzumaki's crappy van, but she didn't spot that one either. She bit her bottom lip, and pulled out her cellphone, unlocking it and beginning to scroll through it. Her contact list was rather short, only having her few close friends, and some family members in there. She scrolled down until she finally saw Sasuke's name and hesitated for a moment while staring at it. She pressed the phone against her chin, shutting her eyes for a moment debating on whether to complete the call or not.

For years, she had been in love with Sasuke. She always felt she was there for him. She always wanted to be near him. But even after years of friendship... more like a one sided friendship at that, his cold, stoic, persona wouldn't change. The only person he seemed to tolerate was Naruto.

Before she could even press a button though, the sound of a sparkwheel being pushed down and a cigarette getting lit up caught her attention. She jerked her head at the sound rather quickly, startled at the sudden noise only to spot Gaara leaning against his house with a smoke in his hand. His light eyes met Sakura's equally light ones and she sighed in relief seeing it was only her red haired friend. But... then again, although they were part of the same group of friends, she couldn't recall a time ever just being alone with him.

"Hey..." she noticed that he was all cleaned up, and dressed properly for school. His backpack hung off of his shoulder, and he held a set of car keys in his hand. Though she was certain that he avoided getting pelted with food the night before. Gaara had a scary aura to him which usually kept people away. "Ready for school then?"

He shrugged off the question and turned to look at the lawn. Though with his next comment it was like he was reading her mind. "Uchiha took off last night."

Sakura blinked. "I wasn't looking for-" she didn't finish the sentence when he cut her off with a simple look. A look that said she wasn't fooling anyone. Sakura sighed, slumped her shoulders, and rubbed her temples. "It's that obvious huh? I'm so pathetic..."

"A bit. Yes." Gaara plainly stated, beginning to walk passed her. "Need a ride home?"

She smiled genuinely and nodded her head while following him. As they walked towards the front gate and stepped outside they both spotted a Taxi and a man who resembled Gaara only with brown colored hair pulling out luggage from the trunk of the yellow car. Sakura gasped and pulled the shirt down a bit, attempting to make it look like a dress. The woman beside the man turned around and smiled happily but Gaara remained emotionless as usual.

"Oh dear, Gaara. How good to see you." His new step-mother greeted while his father stayed silent. "Oh and your friend... Sakura, yes? Hello."

Sakura smiled a bit, rubbing the back of her head. "... how was... how was the uh... the honeymoon?"

Gaara's new step-mother, sighed happily and looked to the sky. "Oh just heavenly. Absolutely heavenly. The weather, the hotel, the people. Just heavenly."

"Great..." she replied.

"I suppose you've been helping Gaara and Temari clear up a bit, yes? I have a big meeting today, a very important one. Some clients are coming to look at my carpet designs."

Gaara stayed silent while Sakura looked back to the house with worried eyes. He turned away and walked towards his own car. Sakura looked at Rasa, Gaara's father, and his new wife before she smiled, waving.

"We're gonna be late for school."

Gaara sat inside the drivers seat, starting the engine when Sakura climbed in. She pulled on her seatbelt and looked to the house once more as Rasa and his new wife walked towards the door.

"You sure it's okay to leave just like that? I mean..."

Gaara opened the window on her side and looked to Sakura causing her to stop talking. "Do you want to be here for what's coming up next?"

Sakura rose a confused eyebrow before she heard a scream louder than the music that played on the speakers the night before.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED IN MY FUCKING HOUSE! GAARA! TEMARI!" Rasa was heard yelling.

Sakura held back a laugh as Gaara began to drive away. When they reached a stop sign at the end of the street, she looked in the rear view mirror to see teenagers rushing out of the house. Naruto, Shikamaru, TenTen, and a half naked Kiba included.

She couldn't hold it in as the boys and TenTen rushed down the street, and laughed loudly all the way to her house.

* * *

Ino laid on the roof on Konoha High School, narrowing her eyes at the clouds that were passing by.

"Lucky bastards... just get to float on without a care in the world."

"Are you s-still drunk?" A voice called, causing the blonde to lift her head back a bit, her chin pointing to the sky, to look back at Hinata who stood there, smiling a bit.

Ino sighed and lowered her head, focusing back on the sky. "No it's just a bit of a hangover that's all." Hinata walked over and slid down next to her, lighting up a cigarette in the process. Ino glanced over at her friend, who she noticed was still in the open shoulder, t shirt dress she had worn to the party the night before. "You could have come to my place you know. Did you... go back to your dad's house?"

Hinata shook her head no as she exhaled a breath of smoke.

Ino sat up. "You left early last night. Rumor has it you snuck off with Sasuke." She looked down at Hinata who was unaffected by this news. "Hina? Where'd you get to after you left Temari's house last night?"

Hinata had shut her eyes, her bangs covering them slightly and lowered her head. Her lavender eyes fluttered open and she nodded up looking directly at Ino. "Can't r-remember."

"You were that messed up?" Ino laughed.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "Shino was d-dealing at another p-party... I went with him and he gave m-me some f-funny pills. I think Sasuke-san may have come too but... after that th-the night is just a big b-blur to me. I spent the night at Shino's, but no Sasuke..."

Ino sighed and rubbed her temples. "I wish it was a blur to me. I was doing a few shots with that cute guy Deidara last night, but when I finally got to do a body shot off of him... I sort off..." she pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face. Hinata smiled softly and placed a hand on her best friends shoulder. "I sort of... puked on him."

The long haired girl held back a laugh when Ino groaned in embarrassment, poking her eyes out. "It's not funny Hina! I really liked him!"

Hinata gave the blonde a sympathetic smile before offering Ino her cigarette. She slowly took it after a second and inhaled the smoke into her lungs.

"There'll be other guys."

Ino frowned. "I'm sick of guys." She took another drag. "Anyways, I know you two aren't exactly friends, but if Sakura hears about that rumor that you and Sasuke left together last night, she's gonna go kind of crazy."

Hinata remained silent at this, leaning her head on Ino's shoulder. "W-Wanna get out of here?"

Ino laughed a bit, "I would love to but we have a test in history today. And anyway what's with the stuttering? I thought you got over that."

The loud bells signaling the beginning of the school day rang, causing Ino to jump up and offer her hands to Hinata. The white -tinted lavender- eyed girl accepted her hands allowing her best friend to pull her up.

"Old habits die hard..." she whispered to substitute from stuttering.

Ino smirked, gripping her shoulder bag while walking towards the door leading them back into the school.

"Guess that's true. Let's ditch at lunch, maybe Shino will have some funny pills left over..."

Hinata stepped through the door and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"SASUKE-TEME! WHERE IS MY CAR?!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sound of the annoying blondes voice before digging in his pocket and fishing out Naruto's keys. He tossed them in the air behind him without looking and Naruto caught them with ease. "Thanks to you I had to walk home- well actually run." He began to chuckle a bit. "Gaara and Temari's dad got home earlier than expected."

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes again, taking a drink of his water bottle before looking back down at the paper in front of him. He was currently seated in the cafeteria, trying to look over an old assignment while having a small breakfast to prepare for a history test he had first period.

"How'd you get in your place?"

Naruto stopped his laughing and pouted. He jumped in the seat next to Sasuke glaring at him. "Kiba had to lift me up so I could get in through the window. If anyone would have seen me, they would have thought I was a burglar or something."

"Hn."

"Anyways last night was a bust. I mean sure, it was a good party but nobody, and I mean nobody wants to sleep with Kiba. No matter how drunk or pilled up they are." Naruto waved his hands around as he talked.

"Can't blame them." Sasuke muttered, flipping the page over.

The blonde reached over, grabbing the rest of Sasuke's breakfast sandwich while nodding. "Yeah you're right." He took a bite. "But still, he has to get laid soon else he can't be my friend anymore. It'll be a shame to cause well he's fun to have around."

"Pig." Naruto and Sasuke both turned slightly when a voice called out to them. They looked up to see Gaara and Sakura walking towards the table. Gaara sat across Naruto without uttering a word while Sakura took a seat beside the blonde. "That's disgusting, Naruto."

"C'mon Sakura-chan. Kiba is the last one of us who hasn't had sex yet. I'm just being a friend!"

Sakura pulled out an orange from her bag, setting it down on the table. "If you're really his friend you won't try to pressure him into having sex when he's not ready."

"I am ready though!" Another voice came running into the cafeteria. Kiba sat across Sasuke, next to Gaara. The two of them were doing a good job ignoring the other three people next to them.

Naruto grinned. "See, I'm doing him a favor by helping him get laid. It's what friends are supposed to do."

Sakura rolled her eyes while she began to peel her orange. "Didn't know you were so desperate, Kiba."

The dark haired boy groaned and let his head fall on the table. "I am."

"You sound pathetic." Gaara spoke up, looking at Kiba from the corner of his eye. "If you really want to have sex just pick someone and do it."

"I've tried that already! It's not working. If it was that easy well I would have done it already..." he trailed off while his face muddied into a pout. "Is it really as good as it looks in porno movies?"

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair when she finally took in Kiba's appearance. He had clearly cleaned up the food and graffiti left on his body the night before but he still had on the same clothes, minus the shirt she took from him, on. Instead he was wearing one of Naruto's jackets.

"Have you been home yet, Kiba?"

"No I went straight from Gaara's to Naruto's." He replied, straightening up. "You left before his dad called the cops right?"

Sakura nodded while she laughed a bit at the memory. Her smile faltered, then faded when Naruto suddenly turned to Sasuke.

"Hey teme! What's with those rumors spreading that you left the party with Hinata-chan last night!? Unless..." Naruto leaned in close to his best friend with a goofy grin. "What's she like in bed, Sasuke? Any good? Oh I bet she likes it kinky, though you seem like you like it boring."

Sasuke seemingly ignored Naruto however now everyone's eyes were on the Uchiha. Sakura looked passed Naruto to Sasuke with slightly wide eyes. "Sasuke... you left with Hinata?"

Kiba groaned and let his head fall against the wooden table with a loud thump. "I'm way more enthusiastic than Sasuke! I'm never gonna get laid..."

"Nothing that concerns you happened." Sasuke hissed, looking up from the paper at Naruto. His eyes travelled over to the far end of the cafeteria where a vending machine stood. Hinata's blonde friend was currently blabbing away, buying a snack while Hinata stood beside her. It was like she had sensed his eyes watching her, because just after a few seconds she shifted her glance over to meet the Uchiha's, and he swore he saw a small smile on her lips.

Sakura subtly followed his line of vision, noticing the Hyuuga girl with Ino.

"Pshhh, yeah right! What am I thinking, there's no way Hinata-chan would ever want to be with someone as grumpy as you." Naruto shouted. He then leaned closer to whisper something only Sasuke could hear. "You think she likes it nice and rough in bed though? I mean Hinata is one of the prettiest girls around. It's always the quiet and innocent ones."

Sasuke scoffed, grabbed his backpack off of the ground and stood up, leaving the cafeteria without a word.

Sakura followed him with her eyes, debating whether to get up and actually follow him when Naruto's arm threw itself around her shoulder. In that second that she looked away, Sasuke was already out of sight. And what worried her more, was that when she looked over to the vending machine, Hinata was out of sight as well, but Ino was now talking with TenTen who had just arrived.

"Anyways back to what's important!"

Sakura frowned a bit. 'If Sasuke-kun was with Hinata last night... that is important...' she thought.

"Kiba! My cousin Karin goes that all girls posh-like school just uptown. She told me there's a birthday party tonight and we're crashing it. This is your chance I'm sure of it! Sexy, prep school girls who never have guys around are always ready to go down! If not then... well you might just have to be a virgin forever cause I'm out of ideas."

Sakura rested her fist under her chin. "Life is just one big party after the next to you isn't it?"

Naruto gave her a pat on the head, standing up while grabbing his backpack pack. He extended both his arms to the side with a big grin on his face. "There's no other way to live, Sakura-chan! You in?"

She never was one to say no to a party either and anything beat sitting at home with her ridiculously, inattentive parents. A small smile fell on her glossy lips. "Sure, why not?"

"Awesome! I'll let everyone else know! Gaara, you coming?"

The red haired boy stood up as well, and walked over beside the blonde. "If I feel like it."

"I see Ino and TenTen! Let's go tell them! I'm sure Hinata-chan and Shino will come around too!" He looked back to Kiba and Sakura who were still sitting on the table. "Laters!"

He ran off quickly and Gaara slowly walked off behind him.

Sakura let her eyes linger on the where Hyuuga girl once stood for a moment, before she turned back to Kiba who was still sulking. She put the thought of Sasuke and Hinata at the back of her mind and took to consoling her dog loving friend.

* * *

Before going into class, Gaara stopped by his locker located on the third floor of the school. As he was putting books away, he didn't even look up when someone came up and leaned against the locker beside his.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus this morning. You could have warned me that dad was outside." Temari accused, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gaara shut his locker, sliding his backpack over his shoulder. "If you hadn't been too busy... in bed..." he preferred not to think about what Temari and her boyfriend got to. "Maybe you would have heard the message he left last night."

Temari began to walk beside Gaara while he made his way down the empty hallway.

"I don't know how you heard anything. Half of the school showed up."

"How angry was he?" Gaara asked, while they started to climb down the stairs.

Temari scratched her chin in thought. "Remember when I bet Kankuro that he couldn't take dads brand new car out of the driveway when he was like twelve? In the end it turned out to be his girlfriend at the time's car."

Gaara pressed his lips together and smirked a bit. "He yelled for hours."

Temari laughed a bit. "Well this was worse than that. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba jumped from the window while everyone else just freaked out and found ways to run off." She sighed, placing her palm against her forehead. "I don't know how I let Naruto talk me into inviting people over."

They stayed quiet for a moment while they walked down the halls. Students had already gone and were getting settled into their first periods.

"By the way... Mom called me yesterd-"

"I don't care." Gaara interjected quickly. "I don't."

Temari frowned. "Look it's not her fault that-"

"Temari." He hissed, turning to look at her. "I said I don't care."

"Gaara, she misses you. She wants to- and you're gone." She narrowed her eyes as he turned down into a hallway, placing headphones over his ears. She turned the opposite way, starting towards the girls bathroom. When she finally reached the door and attempted to push it open she groaned when she found it to be locked. She growled and hit the door before she turned away and headed to find another girls bathroom before heading to first period, which she was already late for.

* * *

"Where the fuck is Hinata?!" Ino whisper yelled, more to herself but she knew that the classmates sitting around her had heard. Most of them were quietly chatting or looking over notes for their test.

Ino scanned the room once more, searching for her best friend growling when she didn't see the long haired girl. The only other person Ino knew Hinata hung out with alone was Shino Aburame, however he was seated up front in his usual seat, with Kiba sitting next to him, begging him to let him copy his test.

"She's late!" Ino hissed. "Did she leave without me?!"

TenTen, who was seated beside Ino looked over at the blonde. "Well she said she was only going to her locker. The teacher isn't even here yet. I mean she still has time to make it."

Ino sighed, resting her cheek on her fist. "Nah. Hinata is never late to class when she shows up."

"I've been meaning to ask you... I mean, I know you've known her for years but..." TenTen twiddled her pencil between her fingers, moving her body to face Ino. The blondes blue eyes shifted slightly to meet TenTen's glance. "How are you friends with her? It may be none of my business but she just seems so hard to figure out. I mean when you look at Hinata you'd think she's this innocent, sweet girl. But then there's times where she shows up with this mysterious kind of aura."

Ino looked back to the open door, tapping her foot against the ground. "Nobody knows her like I do okay. Hinata is my best friend and she just lets people think whatever they want. She never said she was innocent, and she doesn't try to act mysterious. It's just that she doesn't open up to many people. It's the way she is. That's all."

The girls suddenly heard a snoring sound coming from behind them. Ino and TenTen both exchanged glances before they looked back and spotted a snoozing Shikamaru with his head down on the desk. Both of their eyes fell to slits and they rose confused eyebrows.

"When did he even get here?" TenTen mumbled.

"If I question any relationship it's how someone as determined as Temari ended up with this lazy ass." Ino muttered dryly, poking her childhood friend Shikamaru's face with the eraser end of her pencil. TenTen giggled at the action.

Suddenly, a sound came from the front, and a teacher, no older than twenty seven, however with white hair and a mask entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late class. A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way to school." Kakashi-sensei greeted.

From the middle row, sitting beside Gaara, and a few girls who were blushing slightly at being around the two boys, Naruto rolled his eyes and tossed his pencil in the air. "Yeah right. You couldn't come to class on time if the world depended on it."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, setting a large stack of paper which was presumably the test on his desk at the front of the room. The class had quieted down and everyone was in their appropriate seat. Only about three students were missing. Ino only noticed Hinata's empty desk though.

"I've decided that your exam today is going to be one essay." A few of the students groaned while others quietly cheered. "In one thousand words, explain to me: Can someone truly enjoy power?"

A few of the students exchanged glances. Kiba scratched his head in confusion while Gaara had taken out a pencil and his own paper already starting his essay. TenTen furrowed her brows.

"That's kind of a weird question. What does that have to do with history?"

Ino took out a pencil from her bag and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean how are we supposed to come up with..."

"Kakashi-sensei, I have a question about the assignment!" Naruto called out gaining everyone's attention because of his naturally loud voice.

"What is it?"

"Well." Naruto began. "Can we write about anyone? Cause I think you have too much power and it makes you real happy."

Kakashi leaned back against his desk, crossing his arms and leaning his head to the side a bit. "Is that so? Can you elaborate for me?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Well don't you think it's a little crazy that I can drive a car, some of us can vote for a new president, but we still have to raise our hand and ask to go to the bathroom? And you say no every time I ask?!" A few people began to chuckle while Gaara gave Naruto an annoyed look. The blonde chuckled sheepishly while turning to the seat behind him. "I'm right though don't you think teme? Huh? Teme?"

"Oh Mr. Uchiha is absent? I see Ms. Hyuuga isn't here either." Kakashi pulled up his clipboard and marked down a few things before starting to call roll.

Naruto turned back and looked at Gaara. "Hey? Where the heck did Sasuke go?"

* * *

Inside that certain locked bathroom Temari had wanted to get into earlier, two people were currently 'going at it.' A few items of clothing had been discarded and laid forgotten on the floor. He was slamming himself inside her, while pinning her up against the wall. She had her legs around his waist, moaning his name begging him to keep going.

Their lips met and their tongues swirled around each others while he moved faster and deeper inside of her.

* * *

Hours passed, and it was time for Karin's party.

"Here we are finally!"

"Why the fuck did you bring me here? I told you I didn't want to come." Sasuke muttered looking out of the window to the large house where the disco lights flashed through the windows.

"Our friends are already here teme!" Naruto exclaimed, taking his key out of the ignition. "Don't be boring now."

Sasuke grit his teeth in annoyance. "They're your friends you dobe. Not mine."

"Yeah right." Naruto laughed as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door of his crappy old van. It was given to him by his godfather when he had turned fifteen. "Quit being so grumpy all the time will you? I talked to Shino and he's got some good stuff tonight." The blonde smirked and leaned closer to Sasuke. "There's also lots of girls... Karin's sexy school girl friends, Sakura-chan is here, that cheerleader girl Tayuya and the rest of her squad, Ino, and even Hinata-chan. You'll definitely get laid if you try." Sasuke had lit up a cigarette, and was seemingly ignoring Naruto. The Uzumaki rose an eyebrow. "You were with Hinata today right? Neither of you went to class."

"I just didn't want to go." Sasuke argued. "And if I was with her it isn't any of your business."

Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Whatever. Just try not to hurt anyone alright."

Sasuke growled before he unbuckled his own seatbelt and stepped out of the car. "Why am I friends with you again?"

Naruto laughed and ran up to his side handing him his car keys. "Cause irregardless of everything you say, you fucking love me and you know it."

Many people had already infiltrated the house by the time Naruto and Sasuke stepped through the door. There were clouds of smoke in the atmosphere, techno music blaring through the speakers, and a large crowd of people in the living room dancing to the beat of the music. Naruto immediately got comfortable in the setting, swinging his hips and dancing into the center of the crowd where a few of his female friends were dancing. Ino laughed upon seeing him as he quickly started dancing with her making Sakura and Temari laugh.

"You finally made it!" Sakura yelled. "For a second I thought you bailed on us."

Naruto smiled at the pinkette, his hands on Ino's waist as they moved. "It was hard to convince Sasuke to get here you know."

Temari smirked. "Yeah? Try convincing both Gaara and Shikamaru."

Sakura stopped dancing and began to look around. There were so many faces and in between all of them she couldn't see Sasuke anywhere.

"Anyways where's Kiba? I was gonna hook him up with my cousin Karin!" Naruto said to the girls.

Sakura and Temari exchanged glances before looking back at the blonde and shrugging.

"I'm not sure honestly. He might be in the kitchen getting drunk or something."

Ino nodded. "Yeah Hinata is in there too so maybe they're together."

Naruto laughed and nodded and he moved out of the crowd, leaving the girls to shrug him off and keep dancing till they have blisters on their feet.

"Karin!" In the middle of the overcrowded house, Naruto had managed to find his red haired cousin who had had more than enough to drink. "Yo! How drunk are you right now?"

The red head smirked while taking another swig of her bottle. "D-drunk? Me? Never-Never!" She giggled, her cheeks as red as her hair and she was wobbling a bit. She stepped closer to Naruto, placing her hand on his chest. "Hey... where's Sasuke?" She demanded, her face suddenly angry.

Naruto laughed. "Who knows? But this right here is Kiba." He moved away and started his way back to the living room.

Kiba stepped closer to Karin, smiling widely and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not gonna lie to you." Karin looked at Kiba almost vacantly. "I've got this... physical need thing, and I'm hoping that you need something physical too... so maybe, we could just keep this..."

Kiba trailed off as Karin's face began to turn green. Before he could even ask her if she was alright, she leaned forward emptying out her stomach all over his shirt.

A few people around started to laugh, including Shikamaru who was seated at the bar with Gaara. Karin fell forwards, passed out and Kiba groaned in frustration.

"Naruto said she was easy!"

Gaara took a sip of his drink. "Easy can also mean lightweight." He walked off into the other room.

Shikamaru smirked and placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Take her to one of the rooms and get cleaned up yeah?"

Kiba sighed as he lifted the girl up off of the ground, placing her over his shoulder. The kitchen has been almost cleared out now because of the smell of vomit filling the air.

"You think she'll want to have sex with me when she wakes up?" Kiba frowned.

Shikamaru only chuckled, lighting up a cigarette while walking over to find Temari.

* * *

Temari fell back onto Shikamaru's lap after what felt like hours of dancing. She rested her head against his body, a layer of sweat covering her forehead but he still pressed his lips on it. She sighed and lit up a cigarette, her eyes focusing on all the people in front of her.

"This party is shit compared to mine."

He placed his hand on her leg, rubbing it up and down. "Well it's hard to compete against a food fight."

Sakura took a seat next to them, a drink in her hand. "Yeah, I'm getting pretty bored too."

She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Her brows furrowed in confusion when she spotted Sasuke who appeared to be looking at something intently. He was leaning against the wall, a cigarette between his lips as he watched someone. She attempted to follow his line of vision, her eyes stopping a few feet away from her where Ino and Hinata were dancing with some boys from a different school.

"It can't be..." she muttered. As she was going to step closer, Naruto ran up to her, gripping her waist and pulling her against him.

"Dance with me, Sakura-chan!" A clearly drunken Naruto shouted.

"Oh- I erm..." she stuttered, keeping her eyes on the door. "Not now Naruto."

The blonde pouted cutely. "Aww cmon Sakura-chan!" He moved his face towards hers, so close she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Let's dance! Let's dance!"

He grabbed her hands in his and begun to spin around causing Sakura to giggle. They stopped spinning and he placed a hand on her hip while he bumped to the music. Sakura's arms were wrapped around his neck as her hips swung back from side to side.

"Anyone need a drink?" Kiba asked when he appeared by the couch with about four bottles of vodka. He sat down beside Shikamaru and Temari, opened up a bottle and took a swig.

"So I take it you're not getting laid tonight?" Temari asked, a playful smirk on her lips.

Kiba lowered his head, a depressing blue aura emitting from his body. "Naruto's cousin puked on me and then fell asleep."

Naruto laughed a bit, untangling himself from Sakura's hold and walked towards his friend. "Yeah, Karin is super easy but she is such a lightweight."

"She would have been perfect for Kiba then." Sakura joked, causing her friends to laugh a bit. She sighed and placed a hand on the brown haired boys shoulder, "let's dance, yeah?"

Not one to enjoy sulking for too long, he jumped up and removed his vomit filled shirt while jumping around to the beat. "Yeah let's do it!"

Naruto laughed as he began to dance as well, and Sakura moved in between them. She laughed as she spun around, grinding her hips against Naruto's. As the boys danced around her, her eyes travelled back to where Sasuke was standing, only to have her gasp when she spotted him leaving, walking out of the door with Hinata Hyuuga right behind him.

"Sasuke and Hinata?" She mumbled to herself. "No way..."

* * *

"She loves you, you know?" Hinata said softly as she stepped outside with Sasuke. There were a few people passed out around them, but they paid only attention to each other. "She was looking at you the whole time."

Sasuke turned slightly to look at the Hyuuga girl. "That means you were watching me as well."

Hinata shrugged, walking off of the front steps and onto the lawn where many cars were parked. "I look at a lot of people." She turned so their eyes could meet. He was still standing on the porch. "This is wrong."

Sasuke stepped down slowly, their eyes locked the entire time. "Feeling guilty now?"

"Not about her." Hinata replied quickly, reaching up and tracing her fingers along Sasuke's neck until they hovered over a light scar on the crook of it. "It's gonna be one year since they died soon."

"Yes." He placed his fingers lightly over her forehead, pushing her bangs away slightly and tracing a light scar she had over her right eye.

"Blame me..." she mumbled, almost whimpering. "It's my fault, it's all my fault. Blame me." She breathed out those words as they began to move backwards. She moved one of her hands on his waist, while he continued to feel her scar underneath his fingers, not taking his eyes off of her. "It's my fault."

She gasped a bit when her back hit the side door of Naruto's van. Sasuke hovered over her, his body blocking the view of the moon but god he looked beautiful. They stayed in silence for a moment, just looking into each others eyes until she wrapped her arms around his neck and he dove in forwards to kiss her. His hands went directly to her hips lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. His tongue traced along her lips, and she turned her head to the side, parting her lips so his tongue could meet with hers once again. Sasuke fumbled for the side door of the van behind her, until he found the handle and was able to pull it open. He had a strong grip on the girl so she wouldn't fall back and instead he climbed inside, she was already removing his shirt and he was pulling off her dress. They broke apart to remove the items of clothing, Hinata left in her purple bra and black panties while Sasuke only had his shirt off. He smirked and moved forward, capturing her lips again his hand feeling her smooth, fit body while her fingers ran through his hair.

"Sasuke... kun."

They could feel the hurt, the loneliness, the grief in each others touch.

So what if there was no love behind it? So what if they were bound to hurt other people? So what if it was wrong to use each other like this?

They didn't care.

It just felt way too fucking good.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Remember that couples change quite often in this story before these crazy kids get their lives together.**


	2. Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the British TV drama Skins UK which inspired this **.**

 **WARNINGS: swearing, crack-ish, drug use, alcohol abuse, character death, multiple plot lines/pairings which includes one male/male pair** later **on, implicit sexual content, mild scenes of violence, some major OOC, full of drama and angsty stuff. CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

Rollercoaster ~ The stories about the kids your parents always warned you to stay away from. High School AU. Multiple Pairings.

 **Chapter Two: Temari**

She was the student body president of her school, senior dance captain, and now she added the title of stage manager to her plate. She sat in the center seat of the first row of the theater, her brother beside her to the right, and her boyfriend asleep in the chair to her left. Temari furrowed her blonde brows, a look of disgust settling on her features as she watched Naruto and Kiba act out a scene on stage. She was in charge of directing the school play and this year, unlucky for her, they were putting on a Shakespeare play.

The blonde took a pretend sword, stabbing Kiba in the stomach causing the brunette young man to wince in pain.

"Watch it you dumbass!" Kiba began his hand over the spot Naruto had stabbed. "It's acting, not a real fight."

Naruto rose a blonde eyebrow, surprised he had hurt Kiba with the plastic sword. "Ah shut up! It's a pretend sword anyway!"

Kiba quickly snatched the sword from his friend's hand and poked Naruto on the stomach, causing the blonde to jump back. The two began to argue for the twentieth time that day, causing Temari to roll her eyes.

"Fucking hell! Cut!" She yelled, causing the boys to stop arguing and turn to her. She rubbed her temples in frustration as she stood up. "Okay so… that was.. that was…"

"Shit." Gaara finished bluntly, making notes on the script not even looking up.

Temari sighed and agreed. "What he said."

Naruto groaned and dropped the sword. "Well, what did you expect really? Kiba is a shit actor, and Shakespeare is way too much for his tiny brain to handle."

"You kidding me!?" He yelled back. "You're the one who can't get through a scene! I completely understand the play."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto questioned. "What is your characters name?" The brunette stayed silent and Naruto smirked. "See! What did I tell you! I'm doing everything right—"

"Shut up!" Temari yelled angrily, gaining their attention. "That's enough for now. Take a break." The two seventeen-year-olds high fived and ran off the stage towards the cafeteria to get some lunch. Temari sat back down with a frustrated sigh, hiding her face in her palms. "What am I gonna do? I have to put on this stupid, fucking play in order to graduate!"

"No one told you to sign up for the theater," Gaara muttered dryly, setting the pen he was writing with down. "Or you can get better actors."

"Sadly no." She sighed, "those two idiots are the best I could do since they aren't doing anything else. I am also helping them with extra credit."

They turned their heads when they heard footsteps from a pair of high heeled boots coming towards them. "Play is going well I take it." Ino smiled, taking a seat next to the asleep Shikamaru. Her black boots were accompanied by a pair of ripped blue jeans and a purple tube top. "I saw your two stars sword fighting in the cafeteria over the last slice of pepperoni pizza."

Temari slapped her forehead while Gaara shook his head and pulled out his iPhone, unlocking it and began to scroll through it. Ino looked towards the stage where the scenery of a forest was displayed, and props were scattered across the wooden floor. She had heard Sakura's voice speaking to some students behind the stage since the pink haired girl was left in charge of the stage design. Temari removed her green light jacket, revealing the beige colored dress that fit nice to her dancers figure. She tied her hair up and crossed her arms in thought.

"I have no idea what I'm gonna do." Temari began. Gaara leaned back more into his seat, his teal eyes glued to his screen. "After all, no matter how good the sets look, or how good the lighting and music is, all my actors, either suck or can't be bothered to show up." Temari looked at Ino, a confused look on her face. "Speaking of that have you seen Hinata? She's supposed to be one of the main characters too."

Ino furrowed her brows. "Last I heard she was at Naruto's place. I figured she's ditching for the day."

Temari rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Well like I said, can't be bothered."

"Maybe she forgot she's in it." Sakura said, coming towards the group with TenTen. The girls held paint brushes and other art supplies in their arms, and they wore smocks over their outfits to not get them dirty. "After all she's either always pilled up or disappearing to who knows where with who knows who."

TenTen chuckled, "I can't tell you about the where but when it comes to the who last thing I heard at least Sasuke…"

"What are you TMZ?" Ino interrupted before the bun headed girl said anything else about her best friend. "Rumors are rumors. Who knows what's what."

Temari shifted her glance to Sakura, knowing she had growing suspicion already of Sasuke seeing someone else, specifically the Hyuuga. Of course, the pink haired girl acted unbothered, but Temari knew her best friend, and she also knew about her one-sided love for the gloomy Uchiha boy.

"Hey, I know!" The sandy blonde announced standing up. "Let's have a girls night. Why don't you guys come over to my place tonight and we'll just chill out? Fuck the play."

TenTen smiled. "I'm so there, I'll bring vodka!"

"Vodka!" Naruto shouted from the entrance of the theater. "Is there a party tonight! Alright, count me in!"

Ino rolled her eyes and stood up next to the blond boy as he ran up excitedly. It seemed he had beaten Kiba for the slice of pizza since he was taking a bite from it. "Sorry, it's a girls night. We're gonna wear pajamas and get intimate. No boys allowed."

"Aww c'mon. Don't be like that let me come." Naruto begged.

"No way." Temari asserted. "After last time I am not letting you over Naruto."

Ino laughed and pulled out her cellphone. "I'll text Hinata! See you guys tonight."

Naruto took a bite of his pizza, as Ino walked passed him and he looked back before following her.

"Hey Ino." He called, causing the girl to look up from her phone to him. They were a far enough from their group of friends to not be overheard. "Have you talked to Hinata?"

Ino glanced back at her screen, "Naruto we agreed to stay out of it." She placed her cell in her back pocket and locked eyes with the blonde. "Besides, they've been doing this for almost six months now, and every time I try to say something she ignores me."

"It's the same with Sasuke," Naruto replied. "But…"

Ino glared at him. "No buts. They'll see what they're doing isn't gonna work out and they'll cut eachother off. After what happened they're the only ones who understand each other. Yeah, it's sort of fucked up, but it's best for us to just leave them alone and act like we have no idea what's going on."

"Like we have been doing I guess." Naruto shrugged. "They're probably fucking each other senseless on my bed as we speak."

Ino furrowed her brows, a bit disgusted. "I… I don't even know how to respond to that."

Temari looked over at Sakura who now had an annoyed look on her face as she gathered her things. She considered Sakura her best friend, but she also liked Ino and Hinata's company. Tonight would either smooth things over between the girls or add more fuel to this nonexistent flame they have created in their heads.

* * *

"Tem, you sure that's a good idea? Having all those girls together just seems… troublesome. Besides, aren't you complaining that you have a lot to do?" Her boyfriend said as he watched her stretch before her dance class. Shikamaru sat on the only desk in the currently empty room.

Temari, now in sweatpants and a regular white t-shirt, turned her head to look at him with one leg straight in the air.

"I've gotta do something. Back in middle school Hinata, Sakura, Ino and I were inseparable. When we got to high school we all broke apart, and now with these Sasuke and Hinata rumors, which I'm sure are just rumors, it's like hard to get everyone to focus on anything. Especially that fucking play." She explained, her attention turned to her reflection in the mirror.

Shikamaru shrugged, "and how is Sakura taking those rumors?"

"Not good," She began. "However, I have too much on my plate and Sakura drama isn't something I wanna add onto it."

Shikamaru sighed, picking up his backpack and slipping it on. "You women are all troublesome." More dance students entered the room as he stepped towards his girlfriend, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Later."

He walked out of the dance room, and Temari was greeted by a cheerful classmate in a green jumpsuit.

"Temari! Will you give me the honor of stretching with you?!" The young man asked, already grabbing her leg.

"Seems like you won't take no for an answer, Lee."

"As I will not!" He agreed. "Also, I am excited about your party tonight! Thank you for the invitation!"

Her eyes widened and she turned to the over friendly teenager, "No hang on Lee, it's a girls slumber party, no boys allowed okay. Who told you anyway?"

"Naruto did." Lee winked. "But do not let him know I've thrown him under the bus."

The teacher, Guy-sensei stepped into the classroom and Temari swore to herself she would punch a big mouthed blonde boy later.

"Good morning my precious students!" Guy began. "First things first and that's the fall concert is coming up! And guess who has a slot to fill this year!?"

Lee eagerly raised his hand to answer the obvious question. "Oh oh Guy-sensei! Me! Pick me!" He pointed at the boy and grinned, his white teeth sparkling. "Us!"

"That's correct Lee! And we'll be dancing a routine all choreographed by our very own, Temari!" Guy-sensei announced.

Temari smiled at her classmates and walked to the front of the class. "Okay guys, so I'm thinking our dance can start like this."

* * *

"Seriously, you had to invite Ino-pig and Hinata? I mean I thought you wanted a peaceful night…" Sakura muttered as she flipped through the TV channels in Temari's living room. She laid on the couch, her head on a pillow glaring at her best friend. "I mean seriously…"

"Sakura, we used to be best friends with them," Temari argued, setting up the snacks on the coffee table.

"Used to be." The pinkette emphasized. "We've got nothing in common with them now. And Ino's always picking fights with me."

Temari rolled her eyes. "You sound like a brat. I know the only reason you're acting like this is cause of that rumor going around." Sakura huffed her cheeks in a childlike manner. "And you know it can't be true, those two have never even interacted. They're our friends, and I gotta get this play to workout so just have fun."

Sakura sighed. "What a wonderful fucking night this will be." She sarcastically stated, "I need a drink to loosen up first."

A knock on the door caused Temari to set the bag of chips down and walk towards it. Ino, Hinata, and TenTen stood there, with two bottles of tequila, one of vodka, and a 6 pack of beers. Temari smiled and let the girls in.

"My dad won't be home tonight so let's start this party."

Ino smirked as Sakura walked up to the group of girls standing. "Well hey billboard brow, haven't seen you in a while."

"Could say the same to you, Ino-pig." The pinkette glanced over at Hinata who was currently lighting a cigarette and offering one to TenTen.

Temari walked back to the girls with a pile of clothing in her arms. "Since this is a slumber party and I figured you guys would come in jeans…" the girls all exchanged looks when Temari handed them each a piece of clothing. "I was prepared."

Hinata had a pink, pullover, long sleeved sleep shirt that hung down her shoulder and stopped at her upper thigh. Ino wore a blue button up sleep shirt with white stars on it, and TenTen wore a pink one with the same design. Temari and Sakura wore oversized T-shirt's with some kind of cartoon character on them.

"Well aren't these quite the outfits," Ino said as she examined herself.

Sakura took a sip of the beer she had opened. "Loosen up. It actually looks cute on you."

Ino looked back at Sakura, Temari, and TenTen who were all comfortably seated on the blue L shaped couch. Hinata was laying on the red colored rug and the blonde girl moved to sit next to her. Sakura started playing some pop music on the radio, TenTen was doing Temari's nails, and Hinata and Ino we're both looking at their phones.

"Hinata actually brought something that could loosen us all up," Ino said loudly, causing the other girls to look at the long haired girl. "Isn't that right?" The pale Hyūga smirked, pulling out a small plastic bag with white powder inside. "You guys in?"

A couple of minutes later, the bag was completely empty and the five girls were jumping around the living room, dancing to the music. They spun, jumped around and laughed loudly while drinking straight out of the bottle of vodka.

"Cocaine is wonderful we should do that every day!" TenTen cheered happily and stumbled over taking a giggly Hinata down with her.

Temari chuckled and sat down on the couch and Ino propped down next to her. Sakura sat across from them in front of the TV and took out five shot glasses. She smirked and looked at her friends.

"How about a drinking game?" She suggested, turning the music down.

"Which one?" Ino asked, sitting closer.

Temari began pouring herself a shot of tequila. "Oh let's play never have I ever!"

"What?" Ino asked.

"Oh I know, you say something you've never done, and whoever has done it has to drink!" TenTen explained. "I'll go! Never have I ever… had sex in a public bathroom."

The girls giggled and watched as both Ino and Hinata took a sip of their drinks. Temari pulled her legs up to sit criss crossed and chuckled.

"What with who?" She asked, looking between Hinata and Ino.

The blonde girl laughed. "I think I speak for both of us when I say we don't fuck and tell." She sat back and giggled again. "I'll go next. Never have I ever gotten a tattoo."

Sakura lifted her drink and smiled. "My turn… Never have I ever…" she looked to Hinata and continued. "Messed around with a guy I wasn't in love with."

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, and before anyone could say anything or drink anything, the front door busted open, gaining the five girls' attentions.

"Oh yeah. Hot outfits." Kiba laughed and he stepped inside with Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru behind him.

"What the fuck!?" Temari yelled. "I said no boys!"

"C'mon Temari! The more the merrier." Naruto laughed already helping himself to a drink. He sat beside Hinata throwing his arm around her shoulder, setting a colorful bong down.

"Ah let them stay!" Ino laughed, clearly drunk. "It'll make the game more fun."

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Temari's waist, kissing her cheek. "What game?"

Suddenly, more and more people started entering the house and amidst them came Lee with yet another bottle of vodka.

Temari turned her attention to Naruto who took a hit from the bong Hinata had just lit up, "did you tell people I was having a party?"

"No!" Naruto protested, lifting his arm in the air as he exhaled a breath of smoke. "It was Kiba."

"Word on the street is that there's a party!" Lee laughed, "Temari! Don't leave us out!"

Temari looked around at all the people and shrugged her shoulders. "Fuck it." And she took three shots of tequila while her classmates cheered for her.

Music began to blast from the stereo and the lights came down. Flashing colorful lights began to move around the room, as people bumped and grinded to the music. Picture frames were already cracked and crooked, cups and bottles thrown everywhere, and what felt like 50 or more teenagers everywhere you looked.

Sakura stood in the kitchen, pouring herself a drink when she spotted Hinata walk in along with a few other people. Both girls were clearly drunk, and the pinkette approached the girl handing her a red plastic cup.

"Here d-drink up since you couldn't earlier… you know during the game." Sakura said, wobbling a bit. Hinata starred at the cup, an eyebrow raised. "Don't act confused. I said- I said never have I ever messed with someone I didn't love, but you… you mess with someone you don't love right?!"

Hinata smirked, holding back a laugh. She made eye contact with Sakura and both girls suddenly started holding onto each other as they laughed loudly onto the dance floor.

"I guess your plan worked," Shikamaru said to his girlfriend who sat on his lap.

Temari shook her head. "No… everything is fucked." She shook her head again. "I can't get the play together, I can't come up with an outstanding choreo, I have 101 jobs to do as student body president, and once again my dad house is gonna be trashed."

"So much for a girls night." Ino chimed in, walking beside her.

"I was gonna get you guys to help me on the play tonight but… I almost don't want to give a fuck." Temari admitted, lighting up a cigarette.

"I see Shikamaru is rubbing off well on you." Ino took a drag of her cigarette.

"I don't even know half of these people," Temari said as she took another sip of her drink. She wasn't sure how many that was, but she was definitely drunk.

Lee who randomly appeared chuckled softly, "crashers are the best kinds of party guest."

They all turned their heads to the sound of breaking glass. It must've been a vase, or a lamp or a picture frame. On the dance floor, a very high Hinata and Sakura giggled as they danced together to the music. Their hips swung on the beat, sweat dripped off of their bodies and their hair flipped in many directions. Kiba suddenly jumped in between them, dancing around like an idiot as the girls laughed.

"I guess the quest to lose your virginity is off then?" Sakura asked, grabbing onto his shoulders and dancing with him.

Kiba pouted cutely. "Actually I was talking to this girl in the kitchen, near the stairs when Sasuke showed up. Then he and Naruto started passing out some pills and she completely ignored me and went to the two of them."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, it was a total cockblock," Kiba whined.

Sakura let go of her long time friend. "No! Sasuke came? Where is he?" She began to look around, noticing Hinata had disappeared.

Her green colored eyes scanned the area, landing on many new faces. She continued to search, spotting Temari and Ino dancing near the door, Gaara and Naruto were smoking with some girls from their grade, Choji and TenTen were playing beer pong, and then she caught a glimpse of Sasuke rapidly going up the staircase. Without a warning, she walked away from a confused Kiba and made her way towards the staircase. She caught another glimpse of Sasuke as he turned the corner at the top of the stairs. She quickly ran up, wondering whether to call out to him or act as though she coincidentally ran into him. As she reached the top, there was almost no one around. About three already passed out teens laid on the ground and she quietly followed the direction of the room Sasuke entered. Before she could even move one more step, her eyes widened and she felt her heart sink when she spotted him enter the room behind Hinata, their lips on each other and they were fumbling around to remove each other's shirts. In about five seconds, the door was shut, but Sakura remained frozen, unable to believe the rumors were true. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jerked her head back quickly. There were three things that she was certain of. One, she was completely drunk. Two, Sasuke and Hinata were having sex in Temari's bathroom, and three, there were tears running down her cheeks.

"I saw you come up here." Gaara handed her the joint in his hand and Sakura refused to take it.

Sakura took a breath and hid her face in her hands. "I'm so stupid." She mumbled to herself.

"I wouldn't say stupid." Gaara said to her. She peeked her eyes out and looked to the red haired boy. "Pathetic though maybe." He turned around so she faced his back. "It's none of my business, however, I do believe it's time you moved on from such a hopeless crush that seems to only hurt you."

Sakura wasn't sure. She felt so many emotions right then and there. Jealousy. Unwanted. Hurt. Loneliness. She didn't know if she would regret her next move, but at the moment, she did not care a single bit. She grabbed Gaara before he stepped down the stairs, spun him around, and kissed him. She placed her hand on either side of his face.

"Sakura—"

"No." She kissed him again. "Don't say anything. I need this."

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her thin body. Next thing they knew, they were in his bed.

* * *

"I've got the hangover from hell and 101 jobs to do still." Temari groaned as she walked down the hall with a zombie like Naruto beside her. "I'm exactly where I was yesterday only with a headache now."

"Who the fuck thought it would be a good idea to get that wasted on a Tuesday night?" Naruto muttered. "I should have just stayed home."

"I've got two days till this play is supposed to be ready to present to the principal, Naruto," Temari informed. "I've got no time for fuck ups."

Naruto took a drink from his water bottle as he and Temari entered the theater. They both froze, seeing the large area crowded with students. Temari rose an eyebrow, gripping onto the clipboard in her hand as she stepped through the crowd of people making her way towards the stage. Naruto followed right behind her. On the main stage stood the cheerleaders, and their captain, Tayuya. She stood in the center of the stage, a bullhorn in her hand as she dictated her girls on where to stand.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Temari asked, climbing up the stage to confront Tayuya. "I had this place booked for play rehearsal."

The head cheerleader placed the bullhorn down and stepped in front of Temari. "New deal, the dance seniors don't get the slot in the fall concert this year." A smirk appeared on her glossy lips. "Cheerleaders do."

"That's bull," Temari growled. "You have five minutes to pack up your shit, and get the fuck out of my theater."

Naruto, sensing the growing tension between the two girls, stepped closer to Temari. The last thing Temari needed was a suspension for getting in a fight.

"Haven't you heard? The cheerleaders are hosting a fashion show. Everyone wants to be in it." Tayuya laughed. Her smile faltered and she raised the bullhorn to her lips. "We're not going anywhere!"

"How about we share the stage?" Naruto suggested.

Temari glared at him. "When the fuck did you become the voice of reason?" She looked back at Tayuya who stood there with her hands on her hips along with two other cheerleaders at her sides. "You're in my way. Move."

The red-haired girl backed away, smirking as Temari walked past her. She made her way backstage where Sakura and Gaara stood, working on sets.

"Where the fuck is everyone? I have a play to put on in less than a week."

Sakura set her brush down and faced her best friend. "Relax will you."

"Relax?! How the fuck am I supposed to relax when the theater is full of wannabe be runway models and their bitch captain?!" Temari slammed her clipboard down and rubbed her temples.

"Your play people are all set up," Gaara stated, continuing to work on the sets.

"Yeah," Sakura wiped her hands with a cloth. "Kiba and Hinata are getting into their Shakespearian costumes as we speak."

Kiba walked out towards Temari, only wearing a pair of boxers. "Temari my costumes don't fit."

"What? What? What? What the fuck do you mean the costume doesn't fit?" She blinked with each what.

Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara all took a step back.

"How long till she snaps?" Naruto mumbled.

"Not long…" Sakura replied softly, her eyes on the stressed-out girl.

Suddenly, many students began to come to the backstage area where the sets where being designed.

"Temari, are you doing ticket sales?" One student asked.

"Temari where are the rest of the costumes?" Another one questioned, stepping up to the girl.

"Temari is anyone doing makeup?"

"Temari how about the show what time is it gonna start?"

All the voices began to pile on top of each other. Temari looked around, her head spinning. She felt her chest tighten, began to choke up. She hid her face in her hand, and let out a loud scream causing everyone to quiet down.

"Would you all shut the fuck up?!" She yelled angrily. "Shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up!"

Naruto turned to Gaara. "Is that her snapping?"

The red-haired boy shook his head and kept his eyes on his sister. She suddenly placed a palm to her forehead and her eyes fluttered before she collapsed forward, face first onto the ground.

"That is."

* * *

When she opened her eyes she was in her bedroom. When she had woken up that morning she remembered it being a complete mess, just as the mornings of any other parties her and her friends had thrown. Temari sat up from her bed, and her vision was fuzzy for a few seconds before it cleared and she saw her little brother seated at her desk in front of her.

"What happened?" She questioned.

Gaara took a drag of the burning joint in his hand. "You fainted." He passed the joint to Temari who shook her head.

"No thanks." She groaned and rubbed her forehead. "I've fucked up everything. Haven't I?"

Gaara stood up from her computer chair and moved to sit next to her. "Not exactly. After your meltdown, Sakura and Shikamaru took over the play. Everything will be ready and fixed when you get back."

Temari laid her head on his shoulder. "Do you think I'm a bitch?"

Gaara exhaled a breath of smoke. "I'm obligated to say yes as your brother." Temari chuckled a bit while Gaara smirked. "But… people depend on you, to take charge and push them. Keep them in order."

"Student body president, senior dance captain, stage manager… seems like I should be doing it right. I don't know I try not to be a control freak but whenever I slip up for a second everything turns to shit."

"Everything's already turned to shit. You might as well let people help you." Gaara stood up and began to walk towards Temari's window. "Dad's coming in."

Temari rose an eyebrow and stood up from the bed when Gaara opened the window and began to climb out of it. "What are you doing?"

He stepped out and turned to look at his sister. "Your room is the only clean room in the house."

"WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED?!" Rasa was heard yelling.

Her eyes widened and she climbed out of the window as well. They both jumped down to the lawn and heard their father's loud curses through the front door. Temari laughed a bit as she and Gaara left through the front gate.

"Naruto´s house?" Gaara suggested, climbing into his black Dodge Challenger.

Temari climbed into the passenger seat and nodded in agreement. "Maybe he'll let us stay the week."

* * *

 **Will you believe me when I say I do not like crack pairings? But this story is all about experimenting. Can´t wait to see who I pair up next.**

 **Next Chapter: Sasuke & Hinata **


	3. Sasuke & Hinata

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the British TV drama Skins UK which inspired this.

 **WARNINGS: swearing, crack-ish, drug use, alcohol abuse, character death, multiple plot lines/pairings which includes one male/male pair later on, implicit sexual content, mild scenes of violence, some major OOC, full of drama and angsty stuff. CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **a/n: this chapter contains OOC galore!**

Rollercoaster ~ The stories about the kids your parents always warned you to stay away from. High School AU. Multiple Pairings.

 **Chapter Three: _Sasuke & Hinata_**

"Yo, Sasuke!" Naruto called as he entered his best friends large apartment. He shut the door behind him, and stuffed his keys in his pocket while removing his shoes and leaving them at the door. Sasuke lived alone, in an apartment about three times as big as Naruto's. Many times the Uzumaki boy thought of packing his things and moving into Sasuke's place. He had just dropped off Ino and Hinata at Ino's house where both girls had left their cell phones all day. They usually walked but it had been an unusually rainy day. "Hey Teme! You didn't answer my calls or texts all day, why weren't you at school?!" The blonde sighed when he heard no answer and moved more into the living room area, his brows furrowed in confusion at what he came to see. The usually clean and organized apartment was completely trashed. There were broken bottles, clothes everywhere, chairs and tables had been flipped over, pills had been scattered, and traces of cocaine lay on the black sofa in front of the T.V. Naruto set his backpack down, and lifted up a picture frame of Sasuke's older brother Itachi which had been smashed. "What the fuck happened here?"

The apartment was dead silent, not unusual for Sasuke but the fact that the apartment had been trashed worried the Uzumaki a bit. He pulled out his cellphone, and began to scroll through his contact list searching for Sasuke's name. Suddenly, before he could ring Sasuke the front door flew open, and a soaked Hinata stood at the frame, eyes widened with worry as she stumbled to remove her shoes as quickly as possible. Naruto rose an eyebrow as Hinata ran inside the apartment opening all the doors as if she was searching for something. She painted heavily, tears forming in her eyes as she turned her attention to Sasuke's room which was at the top of a small flight of stairs. It was the only room on the second floor.

"N-naruto…" she mumbled, trembling. "Where is he?"

The blonde grabbed the girl by her shoulders, looking directly into her eyes. "Hinata, what's going on? What's wrong with you?" He wondered if she was on something, which is another thing that would not be so unusual.

"S-sasuke left me… a-a m-message…" she gasped for air and rushed towards Sasuke's bedroom. "C-call 911!" She yelled.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. He ran up towards his best friends room, seeing that it too was a disaster. Sasuke was laid on the ground and Hinata was already knelt at his side. He wasted no time pulling the phone to his ear and dialing the number waiting for someone on the other line to answer. He watched as Hinata removed the needle Sasuke had inserted into his arm, and turned the guy into prone positions begging him to wake up.

"Hi. Hi. Yeah, listen my- my friend he's overdosing!" Naruto began. Sasuke began to make a choking noise, and Hinata did not even flinch when the Uchiha vomited on her lap. She patted his back and he began to cough but he still seemed unconscious.

* * *

"How did you know?" Naruto asked, seated next to Hinata in the waiting room. Konoha Hospital was a large facility, very clean and very well known.

She had her knees to her chest, her hair dripping from the rain wearing Naruto's orange jacket to warm up. She placed her chin on her knees, and wrapped her arms around her legs her focus on the ground.

Hinata, trembling a bit, pulled her phone from her pocket, handing it to Naruto who took it. Hinata's screen was cracked. He unlocked the phone and it went to her messages where the first one was from Sasuke.

 **Sasuke**

 _Today 3:45 pm_

I can't do it anymore. None of it.

Don't fucking save me

Naruto placed the phone down and turned to look at the Hyūga girl. She had dark circles under her eyes, and Naruto knew that Hinata probably never slept. For her quiet personality she did not seem like the hardcore drug addicted, party loving teenager she was. She had changed a lot in the past year, and Naruto knew why. It was the same reason Sasuke had been so different as well. He knew the reason why the two of them came together, what he never understood, and frankly never asked is how. The blonde placed his hand around her shoulder for comfort and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hinata… can I ask you something?" She nodded, "...how did you and Sasuke even start this?"

* * *

 _It all began at a mansion, an extravagant one at that. Sasuke pulled his Range Rover into the circular driveway, his eyes on the large stone fountain in the center of it. About twelve other cars were parked in front of the home, which Sasuke would guess ranged about 300 million. The Hyūga's were definitely a wealthy clan, but it was nothing strange to him, as he was an Uchiha, a clan just as, if not more wealthy thanks to the work his elder brother put in with his uncles after the death of his parents. He wore a dark suit, with a white button up shirt and navy blue colored tie. He checked the time on his wristwatch and stepped out of the car after his brother did. Itachi wore a dark red suit with a black shirt underneath._

 _"I see you've learned to drive well, little brother." Itachi teased as Sasuke glared softly at him. The younger brother reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed a carton of cigarettes picking one out. He placed it between his lips and grabbed his lighter lighting it up and taking a drag. "Now, now Sasuke." Itachi chided, pulling the cigarette from out between his lips and taking his lighter away. "These things will kill you."_

 _Sasuke scoffed when Itachi took a drag of the cigarette himself. "I thought we were going straight to the museum. Why are we at the Hyūga mansion?"_

 _Itachi exhaled a breath of smoke and chuckled when Sasuke took his cigarette back. "Well how are you going to be a proper escort to the elder Hyūga sister if you don't arrive together?"_

 _Sasuke hated major events. Galas, dinners, meetings. After his parents had died Itachi had given him more freedom to choose what he liked to attend. After ten years of homeschooling he was able to attend an actual school with other students and there he met and befriended Naruto. He hid and tried to avoid this lifestyle but sometimes just as this night, he had no choice but to attend major events._

/

 _"I-I don't k-know, Ino… Red just d-doesn't look good on me…." Hinata said into her cell phone as she stared at her own reflection in the mirror. She was wearing an elegant satin red gown with no sleeves. Her long hair was out and curled at the ends._

 _'Will you be quiet?' Ino said through the phone, the blonde girl was currently walking through the mall, searching for outfits herself. 'I've seen the dress. I've helped you pick it out. Now will you please just wear it.'_

 _Hinata sighed and twirled. "I think the purple one looks better…"_

 _Ino took a sip of the strawberry and banana smoothie she had bought while shopping, walking into a new store. 'Don't second guess it. It fits you like a dream.'_

 _Hinata hung up the phone call and set it on her dresser before walking towards her closet. She pulled out a pair of beige heels, and just as she was slipping them on, her bedroom door opened and in walked her cousin Neji, and younger sister, Hanabi._

 _"Are you ready?" Neji asked, wearing a dark blue suit, black shoes and a shiny silver Rolex. His long hair was tied back, and he was fixing his tie as he walked closer towards the younger girl._

 _"Do I really have to go?" Hinata asked, turning towards her cousin. She smiled softly and shrugged as she started to tie his tie for him. "Nobody would really miss me if I wasn't there."_

 _"Please Hinata. I know you hate these events but it's important that family is there." Neji answered, pulling out his cellphone._

 _"Besides I would miss you." Hanabi smiled, "and the Uchiha brothers are already outside waiting for us." She wore an elegant dark blue gown with long sleeves._

 _Hinata rose a confused eyebrow. "Shouldn't they be at the museum already?"_

 _Hanabi sat in front of Hinata's mirror and started searching through her sisters makeup bag. She grabbed a red lipstick Hinata had not even opened yet and broke the seal._

 _"The younger Uchiha is to be your escort tonight." Neji told her as he scrolled through his cellphone. Hinata was placing an earring in her ear as he continued. "And given that Itachi Uchiha and I will finally be closing this deal together I saw it fitting to arrive at the same time."_

 _Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "I'm surprised he agreed to accompany me."_

 _Hanabi looked back at her sister, now sporting bright red lips. "Aren't you guys classmates?"_

 _"Yes b-but… I've… never spoken to him." Hinata removed her shoes. "I need to change again…"_

 _Neji sighed. "Hinata, if it will get you out the door wear jeans for all I care."_

 _"Just… just go on ahead." The girl yelled from her closet. "Really! I'll be right behind you."_

 _Hanabi frowned. "We're supposed to ride there together big sister."_

 _Hinata unzipped her dress at her side and quickly began to search for another one. "Neji… just go with the Uchiha's and Hanabi. I'll be out soon and take a car!"_

 _Neji sighed reluctantly. "Very well. Call me when you're on the way."_

 _/_

 _"Very well." Itachi agreed, after Neji explained Hinata would be running a little late and proposed they ride together. "Sasuke why don't you wait for her and we'll go on ahead."_

 _Neji nodded and stepped into a white Range Rover that looked just like the black one Sasuke was driving. Itachi opened the door for Hanabi and got in himself afterwards. They drove off quickly after that._

 _Sasuke scrolled through his cell phone as he sat in the driver's seat of his car. He was still parked in the Hyūga driveway, but his brother had left with Neji and Hanabi Hyūga about ten minutes earlier. He didn't mind waiting for the older Hyūga seeing as it was a way to cut short the time he had to spend at the party. His attention was brought to the front door of the mansion when the door was opened and out stepped Hinata wearing a dark red satin gown, sleeveless, with her hair out loosely. He stepped out of the car and didn't say a word to the girl he simply opened the passenger door for her and quickly went back to his seat. She didn't feel like talking much either, which was great since Sasuke wouldn't even look her way. A heavy rain poured down as they drove down the street in silence, the only sound inside the car was coming from the music playing from the radio. Sasuke dug in his pocket, pulling out a cigarette and placing it between his lips._

 _"Got a light?" He asked in a low mumble, his eyes forwards on the road._

 _He stopped behind a car at a four way intersection as Hinata pulled a lighter from her beige clutch that matched her heels and lit it up for him. She placed the lighter back in her bag and pulled her cellphone out, texting Neji she was on her way. She felt a bit guilty since she decided to stick with the red dress in the end. Another ten minutes passed and there still wasn't a response which she found strange since Neji always replied quickly. She furrowed her brows and texted him again when the car suddenly came to a halt. Sasuke had stomped really hard on the breaks and Hinata looked forwards seeing cop cars and ambulances surrounding the area. She squinted at the bright red and blue flashes._

 _"What h-happened here?" Hinata questioned, her eyes focusing on a car that seemed to have flipped over completely._

 _Sasuke took a drag of his cigarette before putting it out. He looked at the scene ahead of him, annoyed he couldn't move forward since all the cars were stopped in front of him. He rose his brow when he spotted a familiar white Range Rover which looked just like his._

 _"Wait a second…" he mumbled, his eyes widening in realization. "Fuck… fuck! Fuck!"_

 _He unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car running towards the scene. A confused Hinata followed after him, the both of them not caring about the rain splashing all over them._

 _"Sasuke-san… what are you doi—" as she reached Sasuke's side she recognized her cousins car, and she felt like she couldn't even breathe when she saw her younger sister getting put in an ambulance._

 _/_

 _Sasuke hadn't left his apartment in days. He sat in there, in the dark, not eating, not sleeping, he just sat there. He sat there staring at the clean white, empty wall his expression not changing. He didn't even turn to see who entered his home when he heard the door open. Naruto stepped inside, wearing a black suit he had probably taken from Sasuke's own closet._

 _"Hey… teme. Today is the funeral." Naruto had been softer on him lately, but Sasuke had not said a word to him, or anyone for that matter since he and Hinata Hyūga identified and confirmed the dead bodies of his brother Itachi and her cousin, Neji Hyūga. "Come on Sasuke. You gotta come and say goodbye to your brother."_

 _He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder who shrugged it away. "Leave me alone…" he hissed in a whisper which Naruto was not intimidated by at all._

 _The blonde sighed and sat down on the sofa. He laid his head back and looked at the stars. "I saw Hinata-Chan. She was a mess, worse than you." Sasuke didn't respond. "She blames herself Sasuke, for texting Neji while he was driving, for forcing them to go on ahead without her. She said her dad now hates her more than he ever has." Sasuke lifted his head slowly, and turned to look at his best friend. "It was an accident, Sasuke, you need to go to the funeral."_

 _"Naruto—"_

 _The blonde lifted a silver flask. "I know it's gonna be hard man, but this should make it easier."_

 _/_

 _It wasn't nice. There was no such thing as a nice funeral. Sasuke stood in the center of the room, surrounded by hundreds of people all in black._

 _He felt strange._

 _Naruto had disappeared to help Sasuke's uncle with the service. He recognized many people he had seen before at the dinner parties, galas, and meetings he hated to attend so much. He saw Hiashi Hyūga and some other Hyūga elders sitting all together in one section._

 _He felt really strange._

 _Sasuke reached into his coat pocket, grabbing the flask Naruto had given him earlier and took a sip. He spotted an exit, and made his way towards it finding himself at the foot of a flight of stairs. Wanting no one to follow him he switched the lock on the door, and made his way up seeing where the path would lead him. Finally arriving at the top he was greeted by the night breeze, a glowing moonlight, and the sight of Hinata Hyūga, standing at the ledge of the building, looking down._

 _"Gonna do it?" He asked, walking towards her. She seemed to be leaning forwards and rocking back and forth unsure of what to do._

 _Hinata looked back at him, tears running down her cheeks. A cold wind blew and she shivered, but Sasuke hardly felt it. "It… it was m-my fault…"_

 _Sasuke jumped up on the ledge beside her. His face emotionless. They shared the same dark circles underneath their eyes._

 _He looked to the ground himself not feeling a single thing, "It's gonna hurt, landing."_

 _"My sister hasn't woken up." She covered her face with her hands. "My dad blames me for everything. This… this guilt. I c-can't handle it." He wasn't going to comfort her, and she didn't want it anyway. She wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve, looking down at the ground again. "We… were supposed to be with them. We were supposed to die there too."_

 _Sasuke looked to the girl next to him, seeing all the sadness, and pain she was feeling. "Ever since I saw them… since I saw that fucking car flipped over… I haven't felt anything." He stepped off the ledge back onto the roof, and grabbed the girl by the arm, pulling her back. She collapsed to the ground, seated on her knees and he sat down next to her. "We didn't die."_

 _Hinata looked to the Uchiha boy and moved a bit closer. "I want to die, Sasuke…"_

 _He wasn't sure what came over him. He had felt so numb, and he didn't care about anything. He didn't feel sad, or guilty. He felt cold, as if he was walking through below freezing weather with no jacket, no way to warm up. He couldn't feel anything at all._

 _He moved his hand to the back of her head, pulling her slowly towards him. "I want to feel something."_

 _Her lips were inches from his, "I want to.. to forget everything. I don't w-want to feel l-like this…"_

 _He roughly attacked her lips with his, wasting no time pulling off the black knitted sweater she had worn. He felt her touch when she started to kiss him back, placing her warm hands on either side of his face. She moved her hands behind his head, running her fingers through his soft black hair and he pulled her closer to him. He lifted her up, to straddle his lap and roamed his hands over her body. She pulled away for air, panting heavily as he placed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. They both needed this and knew that they could not feel whatever it was they were feeling at the moment with anyone else._

 _The next morning she woke up alone on the roof of the funeral home._

 _/_

 _They continued for weeks, turning into months. Time seemed to pass by quickly as things changed. She had run away from her home, abandoning her wealthy status as a Hyūga. He had been given an apartment, as his aunts and uncles took over the business he could not touch till he turned twenty-one. She had spent more time at his place, and he didn't give it much thought when he made a copy of his key and left it for her on his dresser._

 _What they had was not love and they were both fully aware of that. They shared an attachment, a connection, a past that haunted them. But he did not love her, and she did not love him._

 _Most nights they would escape, through pills, powder, or alcohol._

 _And they would fuck. Hard._

 _They managed to keep it to themselves for a while._

 _Until one day Naruto walked in on them._

* * *

Sasuke gasped for air when he woke up seeing white all around him. Slowly sound began to fill his ears and the first thing he heard was the steady beeping of a heart monitor. He sat up slowly, his vision blurry focused on a dark figure sitting in a chair in front of the bed he laid on. It took a few seconds when his vision cleared and he saw Hinata seated in front of him. She was glaring at him, not a single ounce of concern visible.

"Why the fuck did you do this?" Sasuke muttered, his voice low and raspy. Hinata narrowed her eyes at him, gripping the handle of her chair. "I told you I didn't want to be here anymore."

Hinata grit her teeth behind her closed lips, her knuckles turning white. "I saved you."

"I didn't need fucking saving!" Sasuke yelled.

She stood up from her chair and walked closer to Sasuke as he sat up more to face her.

"If you didn't want to be saved then why did you text me?!" Hinata grabbed her cell phone and smashed it on the ground. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her close to him looking directly in her eyes. He was breathing unevenly, furious. "I can't fucking think about him anymore! I can't do it."

"Shut up." Hinata snapped attempting to pull her wrist back but his grip was strong.

"I don't feel anything at all." Sasuke continued, and Hinata continued to struggle. "Who the fuck wants to live like that!"

"Shut up!" Hinata yelled louder. "Shut up!"

Naruto ran into the room, looking at the two angry teenagers. It was strange for him to see them express themselves so openly. He figured they were just that comfortable with each other. "Hey Hinata calm down. Sasuke let go of her."

"It's not like you even really care right?" Sasuke pulled her even closer. "Cause I'm not even the one you want right?!"

The two seemed to ignore the blonde still glaring at each other.

"Sasuke I…" Hinata wiped her tears with her free arm. "How c-could you do what y-you did?! Do you think it's what your family would have wanted for you!? I- I need you here with me! You- y-you asshole!"

Sasuke let go of her wrist and knocked down a lamp beside him. Hinata stumbled back now glaring at the ground where the shattered pieces lay. The room was dark now, and Sasuke remained quiet.

"Hinata—" Naruto tried.

"You don't even fucking care." The girl looked at Sasuke once more before storming out of the room.

Naruto sighed and turned to look at Sasuke who was now seated on the edge of the hospital bed, his glance to the ground. He had a furious look on his face, and Naruto moved towards him.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Sasuke lifted his glance to look at Naruto for a second and quickly looked away. "We were playing baseball, and you threw the ball so hard at me I started to cry. Then you came up to me, and I thought you were gonna say sorry but instead you just stared at me and told me that I look really stupid crying over something that will pass." Naruto stuffed his hands in his sweater pocket. "Later I found out your parents had just died."

"What's your point?" Sasuke muttered.

"You're not the type of person to feel sorry for yourself you know. No matter what kind of shit you've gotten yourself into." Naruto sighed, "you need to live Sasuke. I never met my parents, or had a brother so I don't know what it's like to lose them but today… when Hinata and I found you I thought to myself this is what it must be like, you know, to lose someone… you can't do that to us."

Sasuke looked to his best friend who had a hurt and angered expression on his face.

"Naruto… I need to tell her…" Sasuke stopped talking, as if his next words were impossible to come out. He clenched his fists and groaned. "I need to see her."

The blonde smirked. "I know just the way. Oh and one more thing." Sasuke froze when Naruto punched him across the face. The Uchiha growled and grabbed his friend by his shirt. Naruto grinned. "If you ever try to do something like this again, I'll kill you myself."

* * *

Ino took a breath as she plopped down beside her best friend. They sat on the rooftop of Naruto's apartment building, underneath the cloudy sky.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ino asked, reaching in her shirt for a familiar silver flask. "You're falling in love with him, aren't you?"

Hinata exhaled a breath of smoke and shook her head, "I'm not in love with him, and he doesn't love me either."

Ino took a drink from the flask. "Who are you trying to convince?" The dark haired girl rolled her eyes as Ino chuckled softly. "Naruto told me what happened. He said Sasuke's uncle is putting him in some medical facility for a while."

Hinata turned to look at Ino, confused. "W-what?"

"Yeah." The blonde shrugged and showed Hinata her cellphone which had a message from Naruto on the screen. "Don't worry he didn't tell anyone else what happened just me." Ino popped her cellphone in her pocket and looked at her best friend. "So if you don't love him, what is it that you're doing?"

Hinata glared at the girl. "I can't love him."

Ino scoffed, leaning back to look at the sky. "Please, if you're worried about Sakura don't be. Last I heard she's with Gaara."

"It's not about Sakura! Or anyone else!" Hinata laid next to her, "Ino it's my fault that his brother died, and that my cousin died and that my sister hasn't moved in one year!" She covered her face with her hands to stop herself from crying. "I caused him so much pain. If it wasn't for me he-he wouldn't have done what he did today."

Ino rubbed the top of Hinata's head softly. "Hinata, accidents happen. It wasn't your fault." Hinata was still, hiding her face from her friend.

"You weren't there, Ino. You don't know anything about what happened." She shook her head. "I can't be there for him. Because if I ever told him my real feelings, it would all be over."

Ino moved closer and hugged the girl tightly as she began to whimper. "It's okay." And Hinata cried louder as Ino caressed her back in comfort.

* * *

They had locked themselves in Naruto's bedroom as the blonde partied out in the living room with the rest of the gang and a room full of classmates and strangers. The music was loud, but they could only heard muffled lyrics and voices. They were able to drown that out, and stood on opposite ends of the dark room just looking at each other. Neither had said a word in about ten minutes. Sasuke examined her clothes, and realized she was wearing the same black knit sweater from they night they first got together at the funeral. They had no words and perhaps that was the problem. So many hours, days, weeks they had spent with each other and hardly any words were ever shared.

He wanted to feel something, he wanted to feel her. There was something about her that drove him crazy, it was special, unique to the Hyūga girl. He could sleep with anyone of his choosing, but she was the only one who had made him feel something. They shared an unspoken connection. They didn't care what anyone else thought but Sasuke did care that he was beginning to rely on her too much.

He didn't want to rely on anyone. Never again. But he also did not want to lose her.

They had left the party without gaining any attention from anyone. They got in his car, and ended up in his apartment. It was still a mess, just as he had left it, just as she had found him. Sasuke locked the door, and Hinata shut all the windows. They kept the lights off, and ambient music began to blare through the apartment. They met in the center of the living room, and after hours of silence she finally spoke up.

"Y-you're really leaving?" She asked, looking to his chest instead of looking up at him.

"I don't really have a choice." Sasuke answered, "I leave tomorrow."

"You scared me." She said softly. "Sasuke... I... I..." She looked down, unable to say anything. Sasuke placed his fingers under her chin lifting her face towards him.

"Don't say it."

She nodded in agreement and kept her eyes locked with his. For the first time in a long time, she wanted to run.

But she didn't.

She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

The next morning she woke up alone in Sasuke's bed.

* * *

"I figured I would find you here." Naruto walked into Sasuke's bedroom where Hinata laid in his bed. She was under his covers, the ambient music still playing and all the lights still off. "Good morning sunshine."

"C-couldn't leave." She was wearing one of Sasuke's shirts.

Naruto flipped on the light switch causing the girl to groan and cover her eyes with her arm. She slowly peeked one eye out and sighed. "Why are you here, Naruto?"

He sat on the bed, and softly moved Hinata's arm from her face. "He told me to come check on you." Hinata sat up slowly clutching the blanket to her chest. "He said you can stay here."

Hinata shook her head, "I can't stay here without him."

"He figured that you'd say that too." Naruto stood up and offered her his hand. "So I've got an extra room too." She was reluctant to grab his hand but did so and allowed him to pull her out of the bed. Hinata ran her hand through her hair and looked to Naruto. He smiled at her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry about, Sasuke. He'll be fine."

Hinata looked down and picked up a silver flask laying on the foot of the bed. "Yeah, we just have to be here for him when he gets back."

* * *

 **Not a SasuHina fan honestly but I'm making this up as I go. :P**

 **Next Chapter: Ino**


	4. Ino

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the British TV drama Skins UK which inspired this.

 **WARNINGS: swearing, crack-ish, drug use, alcohol abuse, character death, multiple plot lines/pairings which includes one male/male pair later on, implicit sexual content, mild scenes of violence and sexual assult, some major OOC, full of drama and angsty stuff. CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

Rollercoaster ~ The stories about the kids your parents always warned you to stay away from. High School AU. Multiple Pairings

 **Chapter Four: _Ino_**

Ino's blue eyes blinked open approximately three seconds before her alarm went off. She smiled, sat up, and swiftly removed the covers from her body. She moved from the center of her full sized bed to sit at the edge and pulled open the blinds allowing the light from the rising sun to enter her room. Standing up, her arms stretched way above her head and proceeded to bend down to touch her toes. Walking towards her closet, the blonde pulled open the door examining all her clothes hanging neatly on hangers. She ran her fingers over the clothing examining them carefully before selecting a purple long sleeved crop top and a white ruffled skirt.

Taking a moment she shut the closet door and stared at herself for a moment in her full body mirror. Her eyes went to her stomach, she turned to the side and examined her body narrowing her eyes and shaking her head in disappointment. She nibbled on her lip, removing the pink shirt and matching pajama pants she wore to sleep before walking towards her bed and pulling out a scale from underneath it. She swallowed a lump in her throat and stood on the scale taking a breathe before looking down at the number and her eyes widened.

"Time for a diet…" she muttered softly and looked around her room at the posters of thin models she hung up for inspiration.

She grabbed her makeup bag, and towel as she exited her bedroom and made her way towards the only bathroom in the house she shared with her step-mom, dad, and unfortunately step-sister. After a while she had showered, dressed, combed her hair, and finally started her makeup when the bathroom door handle started to jiggle. Smirking at her reflection in the mirror, she was just about to apply lipstick when the person on the other side of the door groaned and began to bang violently on the door.

"Get the fuck out of the bathroom bitch!" Anko, her step sister, yelled. "It's every fucking morning, Ino! How long?"

The blonde placed her lipstick back into her makeup bag and set it under the sink turning towards the window by the tub. "Not long now." She called, sliding the window open and beginning to climb out of it.

She laughed softly to herself as she slid down the water pipe and jumped in front of the main entrance. She stepped inside of her house quickly, and walked into the kitchen greeting her step-mother who was cooking and her father who was seated at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Hey honey, want some eggs?" Her step-mother said as Ino shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm stopping by Sakura's this morning before school for breakfast." Ino looked in the fridge and pulled out a large water bottle, unscrewing the cap and taking a long drink.

The three heard Anko continuing to bang on the bathroom door, cursing at Ino to get out. The blonde held back a laugh as she heard the girl step down the stairs towards the kitchen at a rapid pace.

"Mom she's been in there for a fucking—." She stopped talking when she spotted Ino standing behind her father.

"I think that lock is broken again." Ino walked passed Anko with a large smile, her water bottle and book bag in her hands. "Drill is in dad's room, and you better hurry up, don't wanna be late for school."

Anko glared at the blonde as she stepped out of the house.

* * *

All the students had been gathered in the cafeteria of the school when Ino arrived. She rose an eyebrow, and walked towards the table her friends were seated at.

"What's going on?" Ino asked, taking a seat across from Temari, next to Gaara who was on his cellphone. Kiba and Naruto were sitting on the table sharing a large bag of chips, facing the doors talking about some of the girls from the cheerleading squad who stood there in their uniforms. Shikamaru had his head down, probably asleep and Sakura sat across from Gaara, painting her fingernails with a heavily scented nude polish.

"Not sure." Temari began, setting the book she was reading down beside her bag of green grapes and water bottle. "Gai-sensei just told us to come here."

Sakura blew on her nails to dry them shifting her eyes to look at the blonde girl. "I don't even think the teachers know what's going on."

Ino glanced around the cafeteria. She spotted Chouji eating a large sandwich sitting with TenTen and Lee who were sharing a cup of strawberries. Further down, Tayuya and her cheerleaders all sipped on green smoothies as they sat around their table waiting. Even further down she spotted the senior she had a crush on Deidara and other football guys throwing french fries at each other. She watched as some of the art students ate candies, some of the senior girls, her sister included, ate little snacks, and the teachers drinking their coffees as they gathered together.

"Ino!" Naruto's voice gained her attention and the blonde snapped her head towards him, confused. He grinned and offered her his bag of barbecue-cheddar potato chips. "Want some?"

She grinned and lightly pushed the bag back towards him, opening her water bottle. "Thanks but I ate a big breakfast at home. I'm still full."

"Suit yourself." Kiba shrugged and took the bag from Naruto. "Anyone else want some?"

The bag was snatched from Kiba's hand by Chouji who ran passed the two boys, stuffing the chips in his mouth as he escaped. The action seemed to gain lots of attention as students looked over and began to chuckle at the scene.

"Hey! You bastard!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and running after him.

"Give those back you prick." Kiba yelled, "I paid for those!"

Ino watched as Gaara rolled his eyes and moved to sit next to Sakura who smiled at him and leaned forwards to place a kiss on his cheek. His face remained emotionless, but he did rub the top of her head causing her to laugh softly. Naruto had almost caught up to Chouji, when suddenly he crashed into someone else and fell back knocking down Naruto and Kiba with him. Everyone froze when two women walked through the entrance of the cafeteria and presented with angered looks on their faces.

The older looking one bent down to grab the bag of chips that had fallen on the ground and looked to the woman behind her.

"Shizune, I'm thinking about adding a new rule." The woman looked to the three boys on the ground. "No running in my cafeteria."

"Your cafeteria?" Naruto stood up. "Who are you, grandma?"

"Why you little—" The woman sighed and unclenched her fist. "My name is Tsunade. I'm your new school director." The whole cafeteria fell silent as the woman stepped further into it. "It came to the school boards attention that this place, Konoha High School, has been lacking in all subjects, by the looks of the kind of students make up the body I can see why." She said, eyeing Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji. "I am here to restore this schools glory, and to do so, I will enforce my new rules and regulations."

Ino glanced back at Temari. "Student president? Did you know about this?" She whispered.

The sandy blonde shook her head and turned her attention back to Tsunade who continued to talk. "I'll make this easy for you all. Any of the following will get you expelled, smoking of any kind on school grounds, sexual intercourse of any kind on school grounds, graffiti of any kind on school grounds, consumption of drugs and alcohol of any kind on school grounds, loud music on school grounds, and starting tomorrow there will be a strict dress code you will be enforced to follow—…"

Sakura chuckled. "Good thing Hinata isn't here today."

"A dress code? She can't be fucking serious." Ino muttered.

"All after school activities that have no educational foundations will be shut down, and students playing sports must maintain a grade point average of 3.0 or higher." Tsunade smirked, "anyone who has a problem with following these rules will be removed from campus. Is that clear?"

Some students began to talk among themselves. Ino stood up from her seat and gained most of the students and teachers attentions.

"You're gonna make us wear a uniform, and take away our clubs? That's bullshit!" Ino yelled, "I'm not gonna just sit here and take that."

Tsunade rose an angered eyebrow and stepped towards Ino. "Like it or not this is my school now. I'm gonna forget this little outburst, but one more peep from you or anyone else will result in instant expulsion."

Ino narrowed her eyes angrily, picked up her backpack and stepped out of the cafeteria as the students began to head to class.

* * *

"I guess I won't be playing football for the rest of the year. A 3.0, who am I kidding?" Kiba said sadly as he picked out a pair of navy blue pants.

Many students had gone to the mall after school, to pick up their new uniforms, Ino and a few of her friends included. When they all entered Ino, Kiba and Temari broke away from the rest of the group and went to the largest department store in the building. Ino sat on a bench, one leg crossed over the other watching as Temari, and Kiba looked through the large selections of clothing.

"Oh come on," Temari looked to the boy who frowned back at her, "Getting those grades should not be too hard."

"Are you guys really just gonna be okay with this?!" Ino jumped up causing her two friends to turn around and look at her. "Uniforms? All these new rules. Besides white and navy blue? Those colors make me look like a whale!"

"A whale?" Kiba repeated, confused.

"There's not much we can do about it, Ino." Temari handed her a white button up shirt. "It's the new principals decision and I don't really feel like being expelled."

Ino rolled her blue eyes and took the shirt, "nice attitude student pres."

Kiba began to walk towards the register located at the front of the store with the two blondes following behind. "C'mon Ino. Uniforms aren't the end of the world, and I guess we can always go to Naruto's place to get drunk, I don't really mind the sex thing since I can't get any anyway… What was I talking about?"

Temari sighed, reaching the end of the line to pay for her items. "Look at the end of the day it's just easier to give into the rules alright."

Kiba threw his arm around the girl. "Yea, school is shit anyways." He poked his finger against her cheek with a grin. "How about I buy you an ice cream cone to cheer you up?"

Ino grinned and removed his arm from her. "Thanks but I totally forgot… I uh— I have to go have dinner with Hinata." She set the clothes she had in her arms down and ran out of the store without saying a word.

Once outside she gasped for air, reaching in her bag for her water bottle drinking the entire contents of it.

* * *

Ino walked into Naruto's apartment where all the lights had been turned off. She set the brown paper bag she had brought with her on the counter and looked to the living room area. The blonde boy was seated on his couch playing a video game on his PS4 with Shikamaru and Shino was seated on the single lounge chair smoking out of a bong. Naruto's apartment was a complete mess, and it was fairly small but she knew the boy usually lived alone.

"Well, aren't you guys gonna go get uniforms too?" Ino asked, taking off her shoes and approaching the boys.

"Nah fuck that." Naruto laughed. His eyes focused on the game. "Sakura chan said she'd get mine since she went with Gaara to get one."

Shikamaru was leaned back into the couch, lazily pushing the buttons on the controller. "Temari got mine too."

"Aren't you guys lucky." Ino muttered dryly, her face scrunching up when she noticed all the empty pizza boxes and beer cans laying around the apartment. "Naruto you know you can clean up around here right?"

"Eh." The blonde responded but he really was not paying attention to her, "Shikamaru wake your lazy ass up and start playing better!"

"Fuck off." The sleepy teenager muttered in reply.

The two began to suddenly focus their full attention on the game.

Ino looked to Shino and nodded her head towards the kitchen. He followed her pace and they both stepped inside.

"What is it you said you had?"

He pulled out a orange pill bottle from his coat and popped the cap off pouring a pill in one hand. "You said you needed concentration, these will give you that but the dosage is heavier than you might be used to."

The blonde took the pill in her hand and rose an eyebrow. "Side effects?"

Shino moved towards the fridge and pulled out a beer, "I wouldn't take it on an empty stomach, it supposed to help you with concentration but taken wrong you'll get really fucking trippy, start hallucinating and paranoid."

"Cool if I pay you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing." Shino took a sip of the beer.

Ino smiled and placed the pill in her mouth. "Let's see what this baby can do."

"It'll take a while to take effect."

Taking the bag she had set on the counter, she nodded, waved him off and walked towards the extra room Naruto had in his apartment.

"Hina? You in here?" She called, opening the wooden, painted green door slowly.

The room was dark but cleaner than the rest of Naruto's apartment. The girl was on the bed, her body buried under all of the covers with one cinnamon candle lit beside her. Ino sighed and set her bag on the ground walking towards the window. She pulled opened the drapes causing Hinata to groan and sit up, shielding her eyes, glaring at Ino. Holding back a giggle, Ino walked towards her best friend who sported one of Sasuke's rock band pullovers, fuzzy orange slippers, and very messy hair.

"That's n-not funny…" the long haired girl murmured removing the covers from her body.

"Someone's grumpy." Ino giggled, jumping onto the bed straddling Hinata. "But I guess I would be too if my boyfriend was in an insane asylum."

"That's not where he is." Hinata grumbled. "T-too s-soon… to make jokes."

"Alright alright I'm sorry." Ino apologized. "But really, you're not gonna feel any better about not having him around by staying locked inside all day."

Hinata reached over grabbing her silver flask and taking a drink of whatever had been poured in it. "It's working so far…" she put the drink down and sighed. "I think I'm depressed."

"You're not depressed, you just miss him." Ino crossed her arms above her chest, "But on second thought, it's better you missed school today. We got a new principal and that bitch is driving me crazy."

"More t-than your sister crazy?" Hinata quirked a curious brow.

Ino leaned towards her. "More than eighth grade Sakura crazy."

"Must be something." Hinata lit up a cigarette. "What happened?"

After explaining everything to her, Ino fell back onto the bed in frustration. Hinata had opened the bag Ino brought her and was sipping the noodle soup from the paper cup it was in. Both girls continued with random chatter when Ino´s eyes landed on a familiar figure leaning against the door frame.

"Well well." The senior she had a crush on, Deidara, smirked, arms crossed, as he looked to the girls. "What's going on ladies?"

"Deidara?" Ino rolled off the bed and Hinata looked to her with an eyebrow raised. The blonde groaned in pain as she stood up, a hand on the part of her head that she had bumped. "W-what's up?" She whispered, clearly in pain but attempted to act nonchalant.

He smirked. "Oh you know me, I smell a shindig I'm around."

"S-shindig?" Hinata questioned, getting out of the bed.

Both girls stepped out of the room and were faced with a living room full of teenagers. Ino looked to the ceiling where clouds of smoke were hovering above them. Laser lights began to shoot from corner to corner, as electronic music played from the stereo.

"What the fuck?" Ino mumbled, looking to the couch area where most of her friends were sitting. "What is this are we celebrating our lack of freedom at school?"

"You seem to care enough about it." Hinata said to her, exhaling a breath of smoke. "Do something."

Naruto walked over to Hinata laughing and pulling her into the kitchen with him along a very drunk Rock Lee who was following behind them. For some reason Lee was only in his underwear, and someone had graffitied his entire body.

"Ino." Sakura called, her voice mellow. The pink haired girl was seated on Gaara's lap, in the single lounge chair Naruto kept in his living room. She was smiling stupidly from ear to ear, her eyes barely open while Gaara sat calmly, expressionless as usual. "Have a drink with us…"

"I-I…" Ino's vision began to get fuzzy. She narrowed her eyes when Sakura became three, and Gaara started to change colors. Panting heavily, she shook her head and turned around to look at the people around her. Her eyes widened when she couldn't recognize anybody, and the music was beginning to be blocked out. She saw spots, and then many colors not sure where she even was anymore. "Hinata? Naruto?" She walked more into the crowd of people who now just looked like blobs. "Wait… who are these people?" She lifted her hands to rub her eyes, and when she pulled them down her eyes widened when she saw tiger paws instead of her own arms. "What- what the fuck?"

"Ino-chaaaan." A voice called to her. It sounded echoey, and very loud. "Ino-chan dance with me."

She looked up and she was no longer at the party, she was instead in a rainy forest and was face to face with a bear wearing a suit who was swaying around. He had a dozen red roses in his arms, and a pig seated on a log besides the bear played the violin beautifully.

"I'm really fucking tripping aren't I?" Ino mumbled to herself and she looked around.

Suddenly… everything went black.

* * *

When her eyes opened the next morning she was able to recognize her surroundings. Judging by the ninja posters on the orange wall and the collection of bongs on the dresser, there was no mistaking she was in Naruto's bedroom. She groaned when she felt a pounding in her head and reached over to remove the bed sheets when all of the sudden she realized she wasn't alone in the bed. Her eyes widened when she looked down to the ground in front of her and saw her top and skirt discarded along with her bra.

"Oh… fucking hell…" She whispered to herself and she turned slowly to look at the person who was asleep beside her cuddling her to his bare chest. "Lee you perverted little bastard!" She yelled, jumping out of the bed with the sheet covering her chest. "What the fuck? What the fuck?!"

Lee opened his eyes and looked to the girl surprised. She grabbed one of Naruto's random shoes and aimed it at the boy who sat up with his arms in the air in defense.

"Ino, wait please let me explain." He pleaded.

"Explain? Explain what?! How I was high and defenseless and you took advantage of me you son of a bitch!" Ino grabbed another shoe. "Ugh I should kill you! I mean what the fuck?! How could you do this to me—"

"Ino, I'm gay." Lee stated quickly causing the girl to shut up and drop the shoe she was gonna throw at the boy. "Last night you passed out and Hinata and I carried you in here. I stayed to make sure no one entered the room and well took advantage of you."

"Huh?" She smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head before sighing and slumping her shoulders down. "That was… very sweet of you, Lee. Thank you…" She turned her head to the side and noticed Naruto's mirror. She looked up and down at her body, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Hey Lee?"

The boy was now awake, pulling his shirt on. "Yes?"

Ino looked back to him. "Why am I naked?"

"Last night you mentioned something to me about not feeling confident in your body." Lee began, standing up and pulling his pants on. "You started to take off your clothing and show me what you thought was wrong with it."

"I did?" Ino looked back to the mirror. "Oh crap."

"Ino. You are beautiful." Lee said to the girl offering her a smile. "And kind, and very brave. You are the kind of girl who can make a difference. That is the best thing about you, Ino. You stand up and you are passionate about things."

The blonde girl smiled at the boy who began to stretch. "Thanks."

"You don't need to hurt yourself, everyone has beauty within them." Her smile faded as he continued to speak. "You also told me last night how you haven't eaten all day."

"And he's not the only one you told." A voice from the corner of the room said. Ino turned quickly and gasped when she spotted her step sister seated on the love seat in the room.

"Anko? What the hell? What are you doing here?" Ino asked jumping back in surprise.

The older girl stood up, "Hey I'm a senior at your school. I get invited to parties you know." She walked towards Ino. "Your dad told me you struggled with an eating disorder after your mom left you… and even though you're completely annoying… you're still my sister."

"It's not that big of a deal…" Ino argued.

"Yes it is, Ino." Anko said angrily. "I know you think no one might care. But we do. And so will your friends. Let me help you."

Lee nodded from behind Anko. "Yes, we can help you get better, you need to take of yourself."

"You have to eat." Anko said, and held out an apple. Ino looked between the two of them and nodded slowly taking the apple in her hand. She lifted her arm and placed it in front of her mouth before looking at the two people in front of her with a smile.

"Hey if you guys really want to help me you'll help me figure out a way to stop this uniform thing at school."

"Of course we will. But first…" Anko crossed her arms over her chest and gave Ino a serious look. The blonde girl looked back to the red apple and took a bite.

* * *

"What's with the trench coat?" Hinata asked Ino as the girls entered the school. Ino had somehow managed to get her best friend up and dressed for school, and strangely enough, only teenagers from their friend group, excluding Anko, had spent the entire night at Naruto´s place.

"Just a cold day." Ino smiled while they continued to walk towards the cafeteria.

Hinata shrugged and they reached the table in which their friends were currently seated at when Naruto, who had just arrived as well, sat between the two girls.

"Well, these are definitely boring aren't they?" Naruto mumbled, looking around the cafeteria seeing the same clothing and colors on everyone.

Shikamaru rested his head on his fist, taking a sip of his coffee. "Yeah but at least now we don't have to put effort into what we wear to school anymore."

"Like you'd put effort into anything." Kiba laughed, playing a game on his phone.

Sakura sighed, "well I liked having the option to wear what I wanted."

"So did I." Lee said, "dancers clothing is just much more comfortable."

Temari looked to Ino who was seated quietly smiling at her friends. She quirked a confused brow. "You're awfully quiet. I thought you'd be starting your protest by now. You know gathering cheerleaders and burning down the school."

Ino nodded, "Someone told me that the best things about me are that I stand up for what I believe in." She glanced at Lee and smiled when he winked at her. "I know what to do."

"Should we be worried you´re gonna do something stupid on this new principal´s first day?" Shikamaru yawned. "Seems troublesome."

"Don´t you worry," Ino had a sparkle in her eye that made everyone uneasy. "I´m just gonna ask why?"

Just as she stopped talking, the new principal, Tsunade and her assistant Shizune walked into the cafeteria followed by a few of the staff members. All the students turned their attention back to them.

"I see you have all followed instruction, it is a good start." Tsunade began, "However there is still a lot to clean up in this place and..." She stopped mid-sentence when Ino raised her hand in the air. "What is it?"

"Principal Tsunade, I was just wondering, why do we need uniforms?" Ino stood up gaining the attention from all the students. "I mean honestly, does what I wear really affect my grades?"

"There are uniforms now because Lady Tsunade made it a rule!" Shizune answered. "are you challenging that rule, Ms. Yamanaka?"

"Not a challenge." Ino began to unbutton her trench coat. "I just want to know why wear a blue and white shirt will somehow make me a better student then… wearing this." The coat fell, and Ino was revealed in a tight, blue, short, sleeveless dress.

"What are you doing?" Temari hissed, while Naruto and Kiba laughed.

"Ms. Yamanaka? What is it you're trying to prove here?!" Tsunade yelled.

"I just don't understand why I can't get an answer." Ino smirked. "Our clothes aren't the problem."

"Whatever explanation we give you I'm sure you'll argue with it." Tsunade said.

"I just want a reason on why I should wear a uniform." Ino smiled. "Believe it or not we have some of the smartest kids in Japan at our school. Like Sakura for example, and he wears the most subtle yet sluttiest clothes out of everyone I know."

"Hey!" The pinkette yelled, then shrugged. "Actually that's true. I'm pretty sure she took that dress from my closet."

"Taking away our right to wear our own clothes is like taking away all of our rights together. This is our school! We've never had uniforms before and we shouldn't have them now!" Ino protested.

Tsunade growled. "Ino Yamanaka! I want you out of that dress immediately!"

"Fine!" The blonde yelled. "Pulling her dress off from the hem leaving her in only the lacy pink underwear she had decided to wear.

All of the students and teachers watched her in shock for a moment until the boys from the football team and other students began to cheer. Kiba whistled while Chouji fainted at the sight. Sakura and Temari both gasped, eyes wide and frozen white Hinata removed her sweater and covered her friend.

"You were right when you said I wouldn't regret coming to school today." Hinata laughed, hugging her best friend.

* * *

Ino exited the principal's office smirking proudly as she was greeted and congratulated by many students. She received a few high fives from some students and even a bouquet of flowers from a random tennis player.

"You really got some balls, Ino." Her crush said as he walked passed her with some other football players.

She ran into her sister who chuckled a bit as she walked towards her.

"How'd you escape alive with that one?" Anko asked while Ino shrugged her shoulders smugly.

"I was only doing what I was told. Can't get in trouble for that can I?"

"You're one crazy bitch, you know that?"

She threw her arm around her shoulder as they walked down the hall.

"All in all, I managed to convince her to revoke her uniform rule." Ino said proudly, stopping at the vending machine.

"How'd you manage that?"

"Well If Kiba and Naruto do better the whole school average will bump up. I agreed to start a tutoring club after school." Ino inserted her money into the machine. "We also have a few other comprises but those were sworn to secrecy."

Anko laughed. "Well look at us. Acting all sisterly now." She didn't notice when Ino shook up the bottle of soda she had just purchased and took it from her hands walking away. Opening it, Anko gasped when the bottle exploded and she heard Ino laughing from the end of the hallway.

The blonde winked at her sister before placing a grape in her mouth and walking away with a smile on her face as Anko swore revenge from the end of the hallway.

* * *

 **Still making it up as I go...**

 **Next Chapter: Gaara**


End file.
